My Monkey Boy
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Sasuke hanya merasakan getaran aneh ketika dia dekat dengan Naruto. Dan Sasuke dibuat gila karenanya. Dia benar-benar mencintai Naruto. Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto sendiri? Chapter 6. SasuNaru.
1. Pertemuan Pertama

**My Monkey Boy**

**Sasuke and Naruto **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dalam membuat cerita ini. Semua yang ditulis hanyalah imajinasi belaka dari penulis yang dituangkan dalam bentuk tulisan ini.**

**-Pertemuan Pertama-**

* * *

Teriakan seorang wanita terdengar keras di pagi hari yang tenang ini. Suara wanita yang berusaha membangunkan anaknya yang belum bangun, padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam lewat sepuluh menit dan sekolah akan dimulai kurang dari tiga puluh menit. Bermodalkan panci dan sendok sayur, wanita itu menuju lantai dua yang merupakan kamar anaknya.

Satu ketukan dia lancarkan di pintu anaknya tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Hanya terdengar dengkuran halus, hingga wanita yang diketahui bernama Kushina mendobraknya dan mulai memukul panci di dekat telinga anaknya—Uzumaki Naruto.

"Banguuuun, anak nakal." Dengan tidak berperasaan, Kushina mengadu panci dan sendok sayur, membuat Naruto langsung berdiri layaknya tentara.

Kushina tersenyum melihatnya, ia segera pundak anaknya. "Bagus, sekarang kau mandi. Kalau kau telat lagi dan guru memanggilmu, ibu tidak akan mau datang ke sekolah. Biar nenekmu saja mengurusi."

"Siap!" buru-buru Naruto ke kamar mandi, walaupun dirinya masih setengah mengantuk tetapi kalau Kushina sudah mengatakan bahwa nenek yang mengurusinya maka itu akan menjadi bencana dan Naruto tidak ingin terlibat dengan bencana itu.

Kushina hanya menggelengkan kepala tak percaya kalau Naruto masih saja bersikap seperti itu. Padahal sebentar lagi ia akan menghadapi ujian universitas. Segera Kushina keluar dan menunggu Naruto di meja makan.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, hingga Naruto sudah berada di meja makan. Naruto berlari saat menuruni tangga. Kushina yang melihatnya segera meneriakinya. Minato menghiraukan teriakan istrinya yang setiap hari harus ia dengar.

"Jangan lari di tangga! Kau akan terjatuh." Kushina berusaha untuk mengingatkannya.

Naruto tidak mengubrisnya. Naruto segera mengambil roti yang telah disediakan dan meminum susu dengan terburu-buru. Keadaan seperti ini sudah menjadi hal biasa sehingga Kushina dan Minato memakluminya, tetapi tetap saja Kushina merasa khawatir melihat cara makan Naruto seperti.

"Pelan-pelan saja." Kata Kushina.

"Aku akan makan sambil lari saja." Naruto mencium pipi Kushina dan Minato. Setelah itu melesat keluar dari rumah.

"Ternyata anak itu sudah besar ya." Kata Minato tiba-tiba saat Naruto sudah menghilang dari balik pintu, membuat Kushina tertegun, kemudian tersenyum.

"Iya, sudah enam belas tahun. Rasanya baru kemarin aku melahirkannya. Ia terlihat sepertimu." Ucap Kushina terharu.

"Tapi sifatnya mirip sekali denganmu." Minato tersenyum.

"Karena Naruto anak kita berdua." Minato mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Kushina.

.

.

Naruto berlari kencang, sesekali mengigit rotinya. Untung saja bis yang menuju ke arah sekolahnya datang disaat yang tepat. Naruto mengatur napasnya yang hampir habis karena berlari dari rumahnya ke halte bis.

"Untung tidak ketinggalan." Naruto mengelus dadanya, sedetik kemudian ia melahap rotinya yang tinggal sedikit.

Naruto segera mengambil _ipod _di tasnya dan memasangkan _headset _di telinganya. Sebuah lagu dari Betty Who—_Somebody loves you _ mengalun indah di telinganya. Sesekali ia mendendangkan nyanyian itu dengan merdu, membuat siswi di sebelahnya menoleh pada Naruto.

Naruto segera berdiri ketika sekolahnya sudah terlewat, ia segera menghentika bisnya dan berlari kencang menuju sekolahnya. Sesampai di sana, ia melihat gerbang sudah tertutup. Ia berteriak memelas pada penjaga pintu gerbang agar pintu gerbang dibuka untuknya.

"Ayolah, pak. Hari ini aku ada ulangan." Naruto mengeluarkan jurus memelasnya. Tetapi Kabuto—penjaga pintu gerbang tidak peduli.

"Tidak! Kau pulang saja! kau terlambat lebih dari sepuluh menit." Kabuto mengusir Naruto dari hadapannya.

"Ayolah pak. Sekali ini saja aku masuk. Aku bisa mati kalau aku tidak ulangan hari ini." Naruto berusaha membujuknya.

"Sekali tidak ya tidak. Ini sudah peraturan dari sekolah!" dengan mata melotot dan pentungan, Kabuto seakan-akan siap menghajar Naruto.

Nyali Naruto berkurang sepuluh persen saat melihat Kabuto seperti itu. "Jangan begitu pak. Pasti waktu sekolah bapak juga pernah terlambat." Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

Kabuto merasa tidak terima ketika dirinya dibandingkan dengan Naruto. "Sudah sana pergi!" usir Kabuto.

Merasa tidak menang, Naruto segera menyudahi perdebatan yang terasa membosankan ini. lama-lama ia akan seperti pengemis saja.

"Dasar satpam gila!" Naruto segera menendang pintu gerbang dan mengumpat.

Kabuto yang merasa kesal, membuka pintu gerbang dan berusaha memberikan pelajaran pada Naruto.

"Kau!" geram Kabuto

Naruto yang merasakan ada kesempatan segera mendorong Kabuto dan menerobos masuk ke dalam sekolah. Kabuto segera bangkit dan mengejar Naruto. Dengan cerdik Naruto berhasil mengakali Kabuto dengan bersembunyi di kamar mandi. Terdengar nada kekesalan dari Kabuto yang Naruto dengar dari kamar mandi. Setelah aman, Naruto segera keluar dan menuju kelasnya.

Naruto mengetuk kelas, dan mendapati Kakashi sedang mengawasi ujian.

"Naruto, kau datang juga." Kakashi tidak menatapnya, tetapi suara yang menusuk itu membuat Naruto ketar-ketir.

"I-iya," Naruto berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gugup.

"Sekarang kau ke lapangan dan bersihkan semuanya, setelah itu kau bersihkan juga gudang sekolah. Semuanya selesai, kau baru boleh ikut ujian."

"Tapi sensei—" perkataan Naruto segera terpotong.

"Kalau mau saya bisa menambahkan gedung olahraga." Kini Kakashi menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Baik sensei." Naruto segera pergi dari sana. Tidak perlu ia membersikan gedung olahraga. Cukup lapangan dan gudang sekolah.

Bergegas Naruto ke lapangan dan terlihat Kabuto yang tersenyum penuh kebahagian dengan hukuman yang sedang Naruto jalani.

"Siaaal! Kenapa hari ini aku begitu sial!" naruto mengucapnya dengan nada frustasi dan menendang pohon di depannya, sedetik kemudian dia mengaduh, memegangi kakinya. "Dasar pohon sialan!." Naruto mengutuki pohon yang ia tendang.

Dengan kakinya yang sakit, ia segera menyapu lapangan yang lumayan luas, meratapi kemalangan yang menimpanya pada hari ini. ai sudah sangat tidak semangat untuk melanjutkan aktivitas di sekolah ini. Setelah di lapangan sudah ia selesaikan, Naruto segera menuju gudang sekolah.

Saat Naruto ingin masuk ke dalam gudang sekolah, ternyata pintu gudang terkunci. Naruto mendengar suara sepatu yang berjalan ke arahnya. Buru-buru Naruto segera mencari tempat persembunyian. Naruto segera memanjat pohon, ia tidak ingin keberadaanya diketahui.

Dari atas pohon ia bisa melihat dengan jelas ada dua orang yang sedang berbicara. Tampak lelaki itu mengikuti perempuan yang berada di depannya. Ketika perempuan itu berhenti, lelaki itu juga berhenti. Naruto dapat melihat dua orang itu adalah Sasuke dan Sakura—sepasang kekasih yang dikabarkan akan bertunangan setelah mereka lulus dari sekolah. Naruto melihat Sakura akan mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke, terlihat dari wajahnya. Naruto berusaha menajamkan telinganya. Mungkin saja, ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahui tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura selanjutnya.

Naruto tidak mempedulikan dirinya yang seperti monyet yang sedang mengintai makanan kesukaannya. Ia meninggalkan tugasnya untuk membersihkan gudang sekolah.

"Maafkan Sasuke." Sakura mengucapnya dengan menunduk.

"Untuk?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang datar, bahkan terlihat ia melipat tangannya. Seolah-olah tidak mempedulikan Sakura yang merupakan kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin berpisah denganmu." Awalnya Sakura ragu mengucapkannya, tetapi ia berhasil.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sepertinya Sasuke tidak peduli dengan Sakura. Kasihan sekali perempuan itu." Ucap Naruto di atas pohon sambil mengintai pasangan itu.

"Aku merasa kau tidak peduli padaku, dan aku sudah mempunyai seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaiku."

"Hn, baguslah."

"Sasuke, kau—" Sakura memandang tak percaya.

"Ya, sejak pertama aku sudah tidak menginginkanmu. Semua ini hanya untuk kedua orang kita." Perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura menangis.

"Tega sekali kau!" Sakura menampar Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke berhasil menahannya.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Sakura menghentakkan kakinya, pergi dari sana. Ia sudah tidak ingin melihat Sasuke. Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi, tetapi bagi Sakura semua ini adalah sandiwara dan Sasuke sudah membuktikannya. Tidak akan ada cinta untuk Sakura. Itu yang Sakura lihat pada diri Sasuke. Lebih baik ia menyudahi semuanya, daripada ia yang terluka.

"Menyusahkan saja." Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia segera pergi dari sana.

Brukk!

Terdengar bunyi yang cukup keras ketika Sasuke akan pergi dari sana. Buru-buru Sasuke melihatnya. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, ia melihat seorang laki-laki sedang mengaduh, mencoba bangkit dari tanah, terdengar suara rintihan kesakitannya yang berusaha ditahan.

Wajah Naruto memerah, menahan malu. Saat Sasuke menatapnya, ia hanya tersenyum paksa.

"Kau mendengar semuanya?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang merintih kesakitan.

Naruto hanya mengangguk. "Maaf ya, aku tidak bermaksud." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hn, dasar monyet!"

"Eh? apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto, tidak dirinya disamakan seperti monyet. Ia kan tidak sengaja bersembunyi di atas pohon.

"Bukan kelakuan saja yang seperti monyet tapi otaknya sama seperti monyet." Setelah itu Sasuke segera pergi, membiarkan Naruto kesakitan.

"Siaaaaal sekali aku! Dia belum tau kalau monyet itu cerdas!" Geram Naruto saat melihat Sasuke pergi begitu saja, tanpa menolong dirinya. "Dasar tak punya hati." Naruto memajukan bibirnya, sambil mengelus pantatnya. "Awas saja kalau ketemu lagi dengannya."

**TBC**

**[Jakarta, 24/04.2015, 23:28]**


	2. Problem

**Chapter 2 : Problem**

**.**

**.**

"Sial!" Umpat Naruto yang menahan sakit dipantatnya. "Sasuke sialan! Setidaknya ayam tiren itu mesti membantuku, bukan meninggalkanku begitu saja. Eh, tapi siapa yang mau dibantu sama mulut racun seperti ayam tiren itu!" Geram Naruto, mengelus pantatnya.

Beruntung saat ini pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Sehingga tidak membuat Naruto menahan malunya. Setelah jatuh dari atas pohon, Naruto segera ke uks dan mengobatinya di sana—hanya dioles salep pereda sakit, dan segera menuju kelas. Dalam perjalanan, Naruto bertemu dengan Kakashi dan bermaksud untuk menjelaskan semua kejadiannya, tidak sepenuhnya hanya bagian tertentu saja.

"Naruto, kau sudah menyelesaikannya?" tanya Kakashi, menyapa Naruto.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Naruto segera menatap Kakashi—guru paling aneh di sekolahnya. "Err, kalau halaman sudah sensei, tapi kalau gudang belum. Pintunya terkunci, lagi pula saya jatuh dari atas pohon." Naruto berusaha menjelaskannya.

"Jatuh? Dari atas pohon? Apa yang kau lakukan di atas pohon, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi heran. Ia membutuhkan penjelasan dari anak muridnya yang sering terlambat ini.

Naruto mengelus rambutnya ke belakang, agak ragu ia mengatakannya. "Err, saya membantu anak kucing yang gak bisa turun, sensei." Alasan Naruto terdengar kuno, tapi ia berharap Kakashi mempercayainya.

"Ya sudah, nanti sepulang sekolah kau akan mendapatkan tambahan pelajaran, sekaligus ulangan. Nanti ada siswa pilihan sensei yang akan membantu dan mengawasimu sepulang sekolah." Kakashi menepuk pelan bahu Naruto, "Sekarang kau masuk. Besok jangan terlambat lagi pelajaran saya."

Naruto mengangguk. Ia segera undur diri dari hadapan Kakashi. Bergegas menuju kelasnya. Ia tidak ingin terlambat masuk di kelas berikutnya. Ia berusaha menahan sakitnya. Beruntung guru selanjutnya belum datang. Sepertinya hari ini dia tidak mendapatkan nasib baik. Mulai dari telat bangun, terlambat, berantem sama satpam, diuber satpam, ngumpet di kamar mandi, bersihin halaman, sampai jatuh dari pohon, dan terakhir mendapatkan jam tambahan dan ulangan disaat teman-teman yang lain bisa bersantai di rumah. Kalau seperti ini, Naruto akan tua sebelum waktunya. Menyedihkan sekali nasibnya.

Tidak ada yang istimewa setelahnya, selama beberapa pelajaran berlangsung sampai bel pulang berbunyi, Naruto mendapatkan dua kali hukuman di mata pelajaran matematika dan Bahasa Inggris lalu ulangan dadakan yang berakhir Naruto mengisinya dengan kutipan-kutipan yang dia ambil dari kartun yang dia lihat semalam. Intinya hari ini berakhir dengan buruk.

"Ayo Naruto, kita pulang." Ajak Kiba pada Naruto yang terlihat masih terdiam di tempat duduknya.

"Duluan saja, aku masih ada urusan dengan Kakahsi-Sensei." Balas Naruto, membuat Kiba segera pergi dari sana.

Naruto segera beranjak dari kelas, menemui Kakashi, meminta penjelasan dengan nasibnya. Sesampai di ruang guru, sebuah pemandangan yang membuat matanya sakit. Sasuke—orang yang tadi pagi ia temui ada bersama dengan Kakashi. Sial, begitu yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto.

"Sore, Kakashi-Sensei." Sapa Naruto, memberi hormat pada gurunya dan membuat Sasuke menoleh angkuh padanya.

"Ya, Naruto. Jadi hari ini kau akan diajarkan oleh—" belum sempat Kakahsi menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naruto segera menghentikannya dan menolak mentah-mentah apa yang akan Kakashi ucapkan padanya.

"Tidak mau, sensei. Lebih baik saya tidak naik kelas kalau saya diajarkan oleh ayam tiren seperti dia." Tunjuk Naruto pada Sasuke. Tak sudi Naruto berduaan dengan Sasuke. "Tolong carikan siswa lain yang membantu saya, Kakashi sensei. Siapa pun asalkan bukan ayam tiren ini." Naruto memohon sangat pada Kakashi yang membuat gurunya dan Sasuke menatap bingung Naruto.

Sedetik kemudian Kakashi tertawa dan Sasuke mendengus kesal. Kakashi menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Naruto, perlu kuberitahu padamu kalau kau ingin melawak maka kau akan menjadi juara saat ini juga. Tetapi kau salah mengira kalau Sasuke yang akan membantumu. Sasuke di sini ingin melaporkan kegiatan osis sebulan yang lalu. Sasuke memang pintar tetapi ada siswa yang lebih pintar darinya." Kakashi masih tertawa, membuat Naruto menunduk malu. Seharusnya tadi ia mendengarkan Kakashi menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Dasar mulut ini! tidak bisa menjaga ucapannya. Begitu yang dipikirkan Naruto sambil menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerobot ucapan Kakashi lagi.

"Aku juga tidak mau mengajari orang yang kerjanya tukang nguping dan bertingkah seperti hewan." Setelah itu Sasuke segera berpamitan pada Kakashi, dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada Naruto. Tatapan tak suka. Sasuke pasti akan menembakkan api jika dia bisa, atau setidaknya, sinar laser dengan tatapan angkuh itu.

Naruto ingin membalasnya, tetapi dia harus sabar. Tidak mungkin ia menambah rasa malunya berlipat ganda hari ini juga di depan Kakashi. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam dan menjulurkan lidah ke arah Sasuke.

"Nah, Shikamaru yang akan menjadi mentormu hari ini. Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk membantumu. Kemungkinan sekarang dia sudah ada di dalam kelas. Setelah dia mengajarimu maka kau akan ulangan saat itu juga. Kau mengerti?" tanya Kakashi, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas yang diserahkan oleh Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk. "Baik. Kalau begitu saya ke kelas dulu."

Setelah itu Naruto pergi dari sana. Ia tutup pintu guru dan ia dikagetkan dengan suara tajam yang menusuk.

"Monyet, kau ingin membuatku malu di dalam sana?" dengan datar Sasuke berbicara sambil melipatkan tangannya di dada.

Belum sempat Naruto membalasnya, Sasuke sudah menatapnya lagi seperti yang dia lakukan di dalam dan menyeret Naruto entah kemana. Di depan ruang uks yang sepi, Sasuke menghempaskan badan Naruto keras ke tembok.

"Apalagi yang kau inginkan ayam tiren? Kau ingin bertengkar denganku? Aku tidak melayani." Naruto segera pergi dari sana, tetapi tertahan oleh tangan Sasuke yang mencengkram lengan Naruto.

Awalnya Naruto tidak ingin melayani perbuatan Sasuke, tetapi ini sudah keterlaluan jika tidak dihentikan. Ia akan pulang terlambat ke rumah walaupun ia memang selalu pulang terlambat, ulangan tidak akan jalan dan Naruto tidak akan mendapatkan nilai di ulangan Fisika.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan, ayam tiren?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Kau tahu, baru kali ini aku menemukan orang seperti dirimu. Kau tidak takut padaku? Aku bisa membuatmu dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini." ucap Sasuke penuh dengan kuasa. Seolah-olah ia adalah penguasa di negeri ini.

Naruto tersenyum mengejek. "Tidak. Memangnya kau siapa? Keturunan raja? Keturunan penyihir? Aku tidak peduli jika kau ini keturunan ayam jago sekalipun. Kita ini sama-sama menghirup udara yang sama, sama-sama minum air, sama-sama makan nasi, dan sama-sama bersekolah di sini. Lalu masalahmu apa? Ah, jangan-jangan gara-gara aku melihatmu dicampakkan oleh Sakura. Atau lebih tepatnya kau tidak mempunyai hati untuk mencintai seseorang. Menggelikan sekali." Mata Naruto menatap nyalang Sasuke. Naruto paling tidak suka ada seseorang yang membanggakan dirinya. Padahal belum tentu orang itu menghasilkan sesuatu dengan hasil jerih payahnya.

Dalam pandangannya, Sasuke mendengus dan hidungnya benar-benar bekedut, menahan amarahnya agar tidak meledak saat itu juga.

"Kau!"

Naruto menyodorkan pipinya. "Kau ingin memukulku? Silahkan saja. Bukan kah orang sepertimu ingin memukul orang sepertiku?"

Sasuke mengangkat bibirnya dalam cibiran kecil yang tidak dapat Naruto dengar. Hebat.

"Sasuke,tuan-terhormat-yang-paling-tampan-dan-sok-berkuasa apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Naruto dengan tersenyum kepadanya dan berusaha mengerahkan nada manis saat bertanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke melunakkan tatapannya dan menyentil dahi Naruto keras, membuat Naruto mengusap bekas sentilan Sasuke.

"Makhluk apa sebenarnya dirimu? Dasar monyet." Sasuke segera pergi dari sana ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah. Kini Sasuke tidak sekesal tadi, malah ia mengacak rambut Naruto, membuat Naruto terheran-heran. Padahal tadi Sasuke hampir mau memukulnya, tetapi sekarang ia malah seperti orang aneh. "Sampai jumpa lagi, monyet pirang." Perkataan Sasuke membuyarkan semua lamunan Naruto.

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya dan berteriak. "Dasar ayam tiren sok berkuasa!"

Tidak ada gunanya. Sasuke menghiraukannya bahkan Naruto hanya mendapatkan lambaian tangan dari Sasuke. Dalam pikirannya Sasuke ingin mengungkapkan balasannya keras-keras. Tetapi Sasuke hanya menggeleng sambil memastikan menutup mulutnya dan terus berjalan.

Merasa Sasuke telah pergi dari hadapannya. Naruto segera berlari menuju kelas, ia mendorong pintu hingga terbuka dan pintu kemudian terbanting dengan suara benturan keras ketika Naruto menutupnya. Shikamaru segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menguap.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Ada urusan yang mendadak." Naruto melangkah ke arah Shikamaru sambil meminta maaf.

"Sudah kumaafkan. Sekarang kau buka bukumu dan tanyakan yang kau tidak mengerti."

Naruto segera membuka bukunya, dan melihat rumus-rumus yang langsung membuat kepalanya tidak bisa menampunya. Naruto bingung ia harus mulai darimana, tetapi kalau tidak bisa dimulai maka mereka berdua akan berada di sekolah sampai malam. Itu mengerikan.

"Mana yang kau tidak mengerti?" tanya Shikamaru mulai mendekati Naruto. Ia mengambil buku catatan Naruto dan membanya sejenak.

"Semuanya," jawabku, Shikamaru segera menetapku sambil menghela napas.

"Ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan." Ucapnya sambil menguap malas. "Baik kalau begitu, kita mulai dari sini." Ajak Shikamaru, Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Shikamaru kemudian menbahas apa yang ada dicatatan Naruto, sesekali Naruto bertanya dan dengan mudah Shikamaru menjawabnya. Tidak salah jika Shikamaru selalu mendapatkan peringkat teratas. Ia memang orang yang jenius. Naruto segera mengerti yang dijelaskan oleh Shikamaru. Setelah tiga puluh menit berlalu. Naruto segera mengerjakan soal fisika dan Shikamaru mengawasinya. Butuh waktu satu jam dua puluh menit untuk menyelesaikan tujuh soal yang diberikan oleh Kakashi. Naruto berterima kasih pada Shikamaru yang telah membantunya. Naruto segera pulang, dan mengucapkan rasa terima kasih sekali lagi pada Shikamaru.

Naruto bisa tersenyum bahagia karena ia yakin kalau nilai ulangan fisikanya bagus. Ia segera keluar dari sekolah walaupun ia harus berdebat dengan satpam gila Kabuto yang menaruh dendam padanya.

"Hey monyet, kau baru pulang?" suara ini sangat Naruto kenal, ia melihat Sasuke berada di dalam mobil sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Iya, kenapa? Kau sedang menungguku? Ha? Dasar ayam tiren." Ucap Naruto tanpa menyaringnya terlebih dulu.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Menunggumu? Yang benar saja. Memangnya kau siapa?" Balas Sasuke sambil mengendarai pelan mobilnya, menyamakan dengan langkah Naruto.

"Aku ini Naruto! Jadi sekarang maumu apa?" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, begitu pula dengan mobil Sasuke.

"Hanya ingin mengejekmu sebelum aku pulang. Dasar monyet!" Setelah itu Sasuke menancap gas mobilnya, meninggalkan Naruto yang mengeluarkan sumpah serapah.

Di dalam mobilnya Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihatnya Naruto dari spionnya.

"Naruto..." Hanya itu yang Sasuke ucapkan penuh dengan arti.

Sedangkan Naruto mengumpat sampai ia tak sanggup lagi. Naruto segera pulang, sesampai di rumah ia mendapati Kushina sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Hari ini adalah hari yang benar-benar melelahkan. Perjumpaan dengan Sasuke sepertinya membuat hidup Naruto menjadi bolak-balik tanpa arah. Entah masalah apa yang akan terjadi jika Naruto bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke. Mungkin mereka akan berdebat lagi seperti tadi. Naruto tidak terima saat Sasuke mengejeknya dengan sebutan monyet karena ia hanya menguping pembicaraan dari atas pohon. Itu kan tidak sengaja, andai saja ia tidak terlambat maka ia tidak akan pernah berurusan dengan Sasuke—orang yang paling malas Naruto ladeni. Sasuke adalah masalah yang harus diselesaikan.

**TBC**

* * *

**[Jakarta, 26/04/2015, 19:39]**

**Terima kasih untuk responnya :)**


	3. You Again!

Chapter 3 : You Again!

* * *

Pagi-pagi Naruto sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke. Memang tidak ada yang mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sasuke. Tetapi tetap saja, telinga Naruto memanas dengan pangilan 'monyet'. Naruto membalasnya dan Sasuke menanggapinya hingga Naruto dibuat kesal oleh ayam tiren itu.

Naruto merutuki semuanya, mengumpat bahkan tak segan menendang apa pun yang berada di depannya. Dia tidak peduli. Yang dia pedulikan sekarang adalah harga diri yang telah diinjak-injak oleh ayam tiren sialan alias Uchiha Sasuke yang menyebutnya 'monyet' hanya karena dia tidak sengaja mendengarkan perbincangan antara Sasuke dan Sakura dari atas pohon. Semenjak itu setiap mereka bertemu, Sasuke selalu memanggilnya 'monyet'. Naruto selalu membalasnya dan tidak mau mengalah karena sekali dia mengalah maka Sasuke akan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Terkadang Naruto suka heran dengan sikap Sasuke yang ditunjukkan pada orang lain. Sikap Sasuke itu sangat dingin bagaikan es di kutub utara dan selatan, tidak peduli dengan perasaan orang lain, bahkan tidak segan-segan untuk membuat orang yang menganggunya berlutut padanya. Naruto membayangkan bahwa Sasuke itu menyeramkan seperti sikapnya dan dirinya tidak ingin berurusan dengan makhluk menyeramkan yang mengalahkan monster mana pun. Tetapi Naruto tidak dapat melawan takdirnya yang akhirnya dia harus berurusan dengan Sasuke semenjak insiden pengintipan dari atas pohon oleh Naruto.

"Sialan ayam tiren itu!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil berteriak keras, membuat semua anak kelas memandangnya.

"Ya! Kau Naruto! cepat ke depan dan kerjakan soal ini!" Teriak Asuma dari tempatnya berdiri. Sebagia seorang Sensei, dia merasa tidak dihormati oleh Naruto yang berteriak sembarangan seperti itu.

Naruto segera menegak ludahnya paksa. Dia lupa kalau saat ini pelajaran sedang berlangsung dan dia malah berteriak di jam pelajaran Asuma yang terkenal dengan kekejamannya yang menyamai kekejaman Kakashi. Bahkan semua sensei di sini sangat terkenal dengan kekejamannya dan gila. Mengerikan. Tidak perlu Naruto sebutkan satu per satu senseinya.

Dengan semangat yang setengah hati, Naruto berjalan dan mengambil kapur dari tangan Asuma lalu berjalan ke arah papan tulis. Naruto terdiam sejenak, memikirkan apakah dia akan menjawabnya atau berpura-pura sakit lalu kabur dari kelas dan tidur di uks. Lama Naruto memikirkannya, Asuma sudah memberikan dirinya peringatan dengan cara halus yang membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri semua.

"Baik sensei, saya akan menjawabnya." Dengan pasrah Naruto segera menjawabnya walaupun dia tidak yakin kalau jawabannya akan benar.

Naruto mencoba menulis dan berusaha mengingat apa yang diterangkan oleh Asuma dan Naruto tidak dapat mengingatnya. Ini gawat. Naruto berhenti menulis dan menghadap Asuma dengan ragu-ragu.

Naruto membungkuk 90 derajat. "Maafkan saya, Sensei. Saya tidak bisa mengerjakannya."

Asuma menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menepuk pelan punggung Naruto.

"Cepat kau keluar dan bersihkan toiler. Setelah itu kau boleh masuk pelajaranku lagi." Perkataan Asuma segera Naruto tanggapi dengan menaruh kapur di atas meja dan segera menutup pintu dari luar lalu berlari menuju toilet.

Naruto mendesah pelan, ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya memang ditakdirkan sebagai orang bodoh yang selalu membersihkan tempat-tempat seperti ini. Hampir semua tempat di sekolah ini pernah Naruto jamah karena dirinya yang selalu membuat kesalahan. Mungkin adanya benarnya perkataan Sasuke yang menyebutnya 'monyet'.

Tidak menginginkan berlama-lama di toilet, Naruto segera membersihkannya. Dia menyikat lantai, mengguyurnya dan menggepel lantai toilet. Naruto sangat bangga dengan hasil kerjanya hingga seseorang masuk dan dengan sengaja menginjak lantai itu dengan sepatu yang penuh dengan tanah lalu menutup kasar pintu toilet membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Hey! Itu baru saja aku bersihkan!" Protes Naruto saat melihat siswa laki-laki yang tidak Naruto kenal dengan sengaja melakukan perbuatan yang membuat Naruto harus membersihkan kotoran itu.

"Aku tidak peduli." Sahut siswa itu saat keluar dan segera pergi dari sana, meninggalkan kembali jejak tanah di lantai.

"Sial!" geram Naruto yang mulai mengepel lagi sambil mengumpat kasar pada siswa itu. Ini akan membutuhkan tenaga lagi untuk mengerjakannya.

Dengan setengah hati, Naruto membersihkannya. Hingga seseorang menganggu pekerjaannya. Naruto tahu siapa itu.

"Hey monyet! Kena hukuman lagi?" tanya seseorang dengan nada mengejek. Suara ini suara dari seseorang yang selalu membuat Naruto mendidih sampai ingin meledak.

Naruto segera menatap pemilik suara itu—Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa kau ayam tiren? Mau menghinaku lagi?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan galak.

"Bukankah hidupmu memang pantas seperti itu?" Sasuke balik bertanya pada Naruto yang diakhiri dengan seringai.

"Aku heran kenapa semua perempuan di sekolah ini memujamu padahal kau ini tidak layak disebut sebagai manusia. Kau ini hanya manusia jadi-jadian." Naruto berkacak pinggang sambil menunjuk muka Sasuke. "Kau itu siluman ayam yang mempunyai wujud jadi manusia. Kau menyebalkan."

Sasuke mendekati Naruto. "Kau menghinaku, monyet kecil? Apa kau juga mengagumi seperti para perempuan itu?" Sasuke menyentuh kepala Naruto.

Naruto terdiam. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Naruto menyadari bahwa Sasuke memang tampan. Tidak salah jika para perempuan mengaguminya.

Selama beberapa waktu tak ada yang berbicara, sampai Naruto berkata, "Ha? Coba kau ulangi perkataanmu?"

"Kau memujaku seperti para perempuan itu." Sasuke mengulangi perkataannya.

Naruto langsung membalasnya. "Aku memujamu?" Naruto tertawa sarkastis. "Jangan salah paham, _mr. Chicken died yesterday_. Aku membencimu seperti kucing yang membenci anjing." Sinis Naruto menatap Sasuke. "Aku heran padamu. Kenapa kau selalu membuat masalah padaku? Dan apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan di sini? Kalau kau ingin buang air lebih baik cepat kau lakukan. Hidupku ini tidak hanya mendengar ocehanmu itu. Menyusahkan saja." Sindir Naruto yang menyadari bahwa Sasuke di sini untuk menghinanya.

"Naruto ini tempat umum, jadi terserah apa yang ingin aku lakukan. Kenapa kau harus peduli padaku?" Jawaban Sasuke membuat Naruto ingin menghajar Sasuke saat itu juga.

"Aku tidak peduli padamu." Dengan sengit Naruto mendorong Sasuke dan segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya, membiarkan Sasuke terus mengoceh padanya. Dia tidak peduli.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak membenciku. Kau hanya iri dengan semua yang kupunya." Setelah itu Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto dan pergi dari sana—membuat Naruto semakin kesal dengan pria bermarga Uchiha itu.

"Dengar ya, Sasuke. Aku tidak pernah iri dengan apa yang kau miliki karena aku juga memilikinya." Naruto berteriak, membuat Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh pada Naruto.

"Apa?" Niat Sasuke yang ingin pergi segera tertahan setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. Kini Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan bersandar pada tembok, menunggu jawaban dari Naruto.

Naruto mengeluarkan napasnya pelan, dan menatap sengit Sasuke. "Dengar ya tuan Sasuke terhormat! Kita adalah manusia yang hidup di bumi, sama-sama menghirup oksigen, kau punya tempat tinggal, begitu juga denganku. Kita dilahirkan dari seorang wanita yang sekarang kita panggil ibu, kita bersekolah di tempat yang sama, makanan kita sama. Bahkan aku yakin hanya satu hal yang membedakan kita yaitu semua sifat dan sikap pada dirimu tidak sama denganku." Setelah itu Naruto segera membanting pel dengan kesal, mendekati Sasuke.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Sasuke merendahkan pandangannya karena Naruto sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

"Ini yang aku lakukan!" Sedetik kemudian Sasuke sudah mengumpat pada Naruto yang telah berlalu dari hadapannya.

Naruto menginjak kaki Sasuke dan tidak dia pedulikan Sasuke yang berteriak kesal padanya. Naruto membiarkan toilet seperti itu. Setidaknya dia sudah berusaha intuk membersihkannya. Lebih baik dia segera menghindar dari ayam tiren itu. Daripada dia harus bertengkar dengan Sasuke.

"Mungkin kali ini aku bolos saja." Gumam Naruto melihat tembok yang memisahkan antara sekolah dan jalanan di luar. "Tapi bagaimana dengan tasku?" ketika tersadar bahwa tasnya masih berada di kelas. "Ini semua salah ayam tiren sialan itu!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Naruto sudah membawa kakinya ke kelas karena tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk membolos. Dia bertemu dengan Gaara yang sedang membawa tumpukan dokumen.

"Gaara." Panggil Naruto sambil melambai pada teman semasa kecilnya itu.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara melihat Naruto yang berkeliaran di koridor sekolah padahal jam istirahat belum berbunyi.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku kena hukuman lagi." Naruto mengakuinya dengan malu-malu.

Gaara hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah temannya itu. "Jadi, hukuman apa lagi yang kau dapatkan?"

"Toilet. Biasa." Naruto mengedikkan bahunya. Tak begitu peduli.

"Lalu apa yang membuat wajahmu lesu seperti itu?" tanya Gaara melihat perubahan wajah Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Gaara. "Oh, bukan apa-apa." Naruto mengendurkan keningnya dan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kau jangan membuat masalah terus. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan bibi Kushina?" tanya Gaara yang mengingatkan Naruto pada Kushina di rumah.

"Ah, tenang saja, Gaara. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Naruto tersenyum. "Jadi kau ingin kemana dengan dokumen yang banyak seperti itu?" tanya Naruto, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ruang osis. Akan ada rapat nanti sepulang sekolah." Jawab Gaara.

"Kau ingin kubantu?" tanya Naruto yang kasihan melihat Gaara.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri. Jangan-jangan kau ingin membantuku karena kau ingin membolos."

"Eh bukan begitu." Sergah Naruto, walaupun dia mempunyai niat untuk membolos. Tetapi membantu Gaara benar-benar tulus.

Gaara tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda. Sudah sana kembali. Nanti aku akan mentraktirmu ramen di tempat biasa."

Naruto yang mendengar kata 'ramen' segera memeluk Gaara dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih.

"Kau memang sahabat terbaikku." Ucap Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Gaara.

Setelah itu Gaara segera pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dan membuat Naruto segera pergi ke kelas.

Tanpa Naruto dan Gaara sadari ada seseorang yang mengintip keduanya dari tempat yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Sial!" Ucap lelaki itu sambil meninju tembok yang berada dihadapannya.

.

.

.

Sekembalinya Naruto ke kelas, pelajaran Asuma telah selesai. Naruto dapat bernapas dengan lega. Setelahnya Naruto segera menikmati waktunya di kelas dengan tenang. Naruto berusaha untuk tidak membuat masalah selama pelajaran berlangsung. Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, Naruto memilih untuk di kelas dan menitip pesanan di kantin pada Kiba—teman satu tim sepak bola. Naruto hanya tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke dan beradu mulut dengan manusia jadi-jadian itu.

Jam pelajaran setelah istirahat adalah olahraga. Hari ini Naruo malas untuk mengikutinya. Dia tidak ingin tetapi dia sudah berada di lapangan dengan pakaian olahraga. Alasan Naruto malas adalah karena kelas Sasuke juga ada pelajaran olahraga setelah jam istirahat dan itu menggangu Naruto sepenuhnya. Kalau sebelum insiden itu, Naruto tidak terlalu peduli dengan kehadiran Sasuke tetapi saat ini berbeda.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Naruto dapat melihat kelas Sasuke sedang berlangsung pengambilan nilai. Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan fokus dengan ucapan sensei-nya. Tidak Naruto pungkiri, sesekali dirinya melihat ke arah kelas Sasuke. Naruto heran dengan sikap para perempuan di kelas yang menatap Sasuke dan mengabaikan sensei yang sedang memberi penjelasan di depan sana. Naruto mendengar para perempuan itu memuji ketampanan Sasuke dan berharap mereka dapat menjadi kekasih Sasuke.

Naruto bergedik ngeri. Naruto melihat Sasuke ke arah dirinya dan memberikan sebuah seringai. Tetapi yang terjadi perempuan yang di sampingnya berteriak tak jelas, membuat Naruto harus menutup kedua telinganya. Mereka berpendapat bahwa Sasuke tersenyum pada mereka. Tidak kah mereka sadari bahwa Sasuke tersenyum pada Naruto?

"Eh, kenapa aku harus peduli. Mau dia senyum atau marah-marah, aku tidak peduli." Naruto segera membuang muka dan berlari ketika sensei menyuruhnya untuk mengelilingi lapangan.

Ketika Naruto melewati kelas Sasuke, terdengar cibiran dari beberapa siswa dari kelas itu—cibiran yang menghina kelas Naruto. Perlu diketahui, Naruto berada di kelas 3 E yang merupakan kelas paling bawah yang berada di sekolah ini dan kelas yang paling dihindari semua siswa. Tidak mengherankan siswa lain menghina siswa yang berada di kelas 3E. Sedangkan Sasuke berada di kelas 3A yang merupakan kelas unggulan dan semua siswa berlomba untuk masuk di kelas tersebut. Shikamaru adalah salah satu siswa di sana dan merupakan siswa yang selalu berada di peringkat pertama, disusul oleh Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Lihat, para siswa itu cara berlarinya saja sangat lambat. Tidak mengherankan jika otak mereka juga lambat. Setara dengan siput." Tawa segera meledak dari para siswa kelas 3 A. Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke, melihat apakah Sasuke akan tertawa atau tidak dan ternyata Sasuke tidak tertawa bahkan tidak peduli.

Naruto sedikit tersentuh. Shikamaru dan Gaara juga tidak seperti siswa yang lain. Mereka benar-benar orang yang berbeda dengan siswa di kelas 3 A. Beruntung Naruto mempunyai sahabat seperti Gaara dan tidak mengikuti tabiat buruk siswa lain di kelas 3 A.

Telinga panas Naruto memang panas mendengarnya dan berniat untuk menyumpal dengan kaos kakinya tetapi dia menahannya. Sudah cukup dia mendapatkan hukuman tadi pagi dan dia tidak ingin membuat masalah baru. Tetapi semua itu hanya menjadi niat saja ketika salah satu siswa dari kelas 3 A melemparnya dengan sesuatu yang membuat matanya perih. Naruto segera berhenti dan berkacak pinggang pada siswa yang melemparnya dengan pasir.

"Kau! Apa kau ingin membuat mataku buta?" tanya Naruto yang kini mencengkram baju siswa itu.

Para siswa berusaha melerainya, tetapi sebelum mereka berhasil melerainya, Naruto sudah memberikan satu pukulan di muka siswa itu dan membuat yang lain segera mengamankan siswa yang kena pukul itu. Takut kalau Naruto akan mengamuk dan bertambah parah nantinya. Kedua sensei dari kelas itu menyuruh Naruto untuk menghadap ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Tapi sensei, dia duluan yang memulai masalah." Naruto tidak terima saat dia harus berurusan dengan kepala sekolah. Naruto paling menghindari itu.

"Tidak peduli siapa yang memulai duluan. Kau temui kepala sekolah. Biar sensei yang menangani siswa yang kau pukul itu." Perintah sensei terdengar mutlak dan Naruto tidak bisa menolaknya.

Naruto melihat Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Gaara memandangnya penuh khawatir. Naruto hanya pasrah dan segera menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Tetapi sebelum itu Naruto kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang ternyata sudah tidak berada di tempatnya.

Naruto segera pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah. Sesampainya di sana, Naruto segera disambut wanita yang tersenyum manis.

"Naruto." Panggilnya yang membuat Naruto merinding. "Apalagi masalahmu kali ini?"

Naruto mengelus belakang lehernya. "Tidak ada. Hanya kesalahpahaman saja."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu harus menghadapku untuk kedua kalinya? Apa kau rindu pada nenekmu ini?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Aish, bukan seperti itu nek. Hanya saja siswa kelas 3 A mengangguku. Seenaknya saja dia melempariku dengan pasir. Aku ini juga punya harga diri. Memangnya aku ini kotoran yang harus ditutupi dengan pasir." Naruto memberikan penjelasan pada neneknya—Tsunade.

Tsunade menggelengkan kepala melihat cucu satu-satunya. "Kau tidak perlu membalasnya. Apa Kushina perlu kuberitahu masalah ini?"

"Jangan." Dengan cepat Naruto menjawabnya. "Ibu tidak perlu diberitahu."

"Kalau begitu kau harus menerima hukuman dariku. Aku akan memberikan hukuman untukmu. Tidak akan aku bedakan dirimu dengan siswa yang lain walaupun kau adalah cucuku. Di sekolah kita punya peraturan yang harus ditaati. Salah satunya tidak ada kekerasan. Jadi kau akan mendapatkan hukumanmu."

Naruto memajukan bibirnya. Tidak sependapat dengan Tsunade. "Tapi kan siswa itu yang mulai duluan. Lagi pula siswa itu perlu diberi hukuman juga." Tidak terima jika hanya Naruto yang mendapatkan hukuman.

"Baik kalau begitu, Kushina akan kuberitahu." Tsunade mengangkat gagang telepon dan menekan nomor Kushina.

"Baiklah. Kali ini aku mengalah. Tapi aku juga ingin keadilan." Naruto segera keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. "Nenek juga harus menghukumnya walaupun dia anak pejabat sekali pun!"

"Aku belum selesai bicara." Tetapi Naruto sudah menutup pintu itu.

Tsunade segera duduk di bangkunya. "Anak itu telah berubah." Tsunade menatap sendu pintu yang baru saja dibanting oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

"Arrgghhh!" Naruto menghentak kakinya kesal.

Setelah pergi dari ruang kepala sekolah. Dia tidak langsung ke kelas. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman belakang sekolah. Dia ingin meluapkan kekesalannya. Sesekali dia berteriak. Tidak mempedulikan jika ada sensei yang menegurnya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya membalas." Timpal suara yang membuat Naruto menoleh.

"Selalu saja kau. Sebenarnya masalahmu apa _sih_?" tanya Naruto yang menatap Sasuke sengit. "Di mana-mana selalu saja ada dirimu."

"Tidak ada. Hanya senang saja melihatmu marah seperti itu."

"Aneh." Jawaban singkat itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum. "Sudahlah. Sana kau kembali ke kelas eksklusifmu itu. Jangan-jangan kau membalas dendam karena aku memukul siswa dari kelasmu?" Naruto menatap curiga Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tidak. Untuk apa?"

"Atau kau ingin membalas dendam karena aku menginjak kakimu tadi padi?"

"Tidak." Kata Sasuke.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Naruto segera berlalu, Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang. Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke masih berada di belakangnya. Hingga Naruto duduk dan Sasuke tetap mengikutinya.

"Jadi? Apa yang menganggumu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak biasanya Sasuke berbicara dengan nada seperti itu. Tidak ada nada ejekan atau nada-nada yang lain.

Naruto tertegun hingga dia menghela napas. "Kau. Kau mengangguku di mana pun aku berada." Dengan sengit Naruto menjawabnya.

Sasuke mencoba membalasnya dengan mengacak rambut Naruto.

Naruto segera menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke. "Sudah pergi sana. Kembali saja dengan temanmu."

"Tidak." Sasuke segera berbaring, menikmati angin yang menerpa dirinya.

_Aneh sekali! Biasanya dia mengumpat atau mengejek padaku. Tapi kali ini dia bersikap biasa-biasa saja. padahal tadi pagi aku menginjak kakinya dan dia mengumpat padaku. Tapi ini, dia aneh. _Begitu yang dipikirkan Naruto.

"Kau tidak bermaksud mengajakku untuk berdamai kan?" tanya Naruto untuk memastikan. Kini dia sudah duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Untuk apa berdamai dengan monyet sepertimu." Ucap Sasuke sambil menutup matanya. Tidak peduli dengan Naruto yang sudah menggeram padanya.

"Sial!" umpat Naruto tetapi tidak beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Monyet, aku ingin berbicara serius denganmu." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba yang membuat Naruto menoleh segera.

"Apa? Tidak biasanya kau ingin berbicara serius denganku. Ah, pasti kau ingin berdamai denganku kan?" dengan percaya diri Naruto mengatakannya.

"Bukan itu monyet."

"Lalu apa? Aku ini punya nama ayam tiren!"

"Aku juga begitu monyet." Balas Sasuke menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

"Sudahlah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar nada penasaran yang Naruto keluarkan.

"Aku—"

**TBC**

* * *

**[Jakarta, 07/05/2015, 7:24]**

**Ini terlihat aneh ._.**


	4. Langkah Pertama : Berteman

Chapter 4 : Langkah pertama : Berteman

* * *

"Aku—"

Ya, apa-apaan dia! Rutuk Naruto dalam hatinya.

Jarak Sasuke yang begitu dekat membuat Naruto dapat mendengarkan tarikan napas Sasuke, naik dan turun secara teratur dan itu membuat jantung Naruto berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Menyusahkan saja, lagi-lagi Naruto menggerutu dalam hatinya.

"Ya, jauh-jauh dariku." Naruto mendorong Sasuke agar menjauh darinya, jarak yang terlalu dekat antara dirinya dan Sasuke membuat perut Naruto bergejolak—mual lebih tepatnya. "Jika kau ingin berbicara maka wajahmu tak perlu dekat-dekat denganku. Itu menggelikan." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yang kini berdebar sangat kencang ketika Sasuke mencoba mendekati dirinya lagi. Selain itu, perutnya terasa mual.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Sasuke yang membuat Naruto ingin menendangnya jauh-jauh.

"Jika kau tak serius ingin berbicara denganku, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini. Teman-teman sempurnamu pasti sedang menunggumu." Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke sekali lagi, tetapi tubuh Sasuke tak bergeming.

"Aku di sini bukan karena aku ingin menghinamu. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kalau aku—"ucapan Sasuke terpotong ketika Shikamaru yang merupakan teman sekelasnya memanggil Sasuke untuk segera masuk kelas.

Naruto dapat bernapas lega. Shikamaru telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari Sasuke yang sedari mengusiknya.

"Sudah sana pergi, kau menyusahkanku saja." Naruto mengusir Sasuke dengan mendorong tubuhnya.

Naruto terhenyak ketika mendengar Sasuke menghela napas.

"Bisa kita bertemu nanti?" Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto, membuat Naruto kebingungan. "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang tak sempat aku katakan saat ini." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Tergantung. Jika kau ingin menghinaku, aku tak mau. Lagi pula, kau aneh sekali hari ini." Jawab Naruto yang ditanggapi senyuman kecil dari Sasuke. "Sudah sana pergi, aku bosan melihatmu. Dasar ayam tiren." Ucap Naruto yang diakhiri dengan ejekan.

Sasuke tak membalasnya. Setelah itu, Sasuke pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di taman belakang sekolah. Kini giliran Naruto yang menghela napas, merebahkan dirinya direrumputan seraya memandangi awan di langit sana. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto sudah melayang ke alam mimpi, melupakan masalahnya sejak tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang mengintai dan menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk dan penuh dendam.

.

.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Shikamaru ketika Sasuke sudah duduk di bangkunya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, mengambil buku, membukanya sembarang, dan pura-pura membacanya.

"Kalau kau menyukai, kau jangan pernah mempermainkannya." Shikamaru kembali berucap tanpa peduli Sasuke akan mendengarkannya atau tidak sama sekali. "Jika kau ingin mainan baru, kau bisa mencari yang lain. Jangan dia! Atau kau akan menyesal nantinya." Terdengar ucapan Shikamaru tak main-main.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sasuke, mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?" kini Sasuke tertarik dengan perkataan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Aku tidak mau dia terluka, sudah sering dia terluka karena cinta. Cinta sudah membuatnya kehilangan segalanya. Naruto yang sekarang kau lihat, itu bukan Naruto. Dia berbeda." Shikamaru memberi tahu tanpa ditanya. "Aku peringatkan dirimu sekali lagi. Jika kau hanya mempermainkannya maka kau akan berurusan denganku." Dibalik suaranya yang pelan, ada ancaman di sana. Shikamaru tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Sasuke tahu akan hal itu.

"Kenapa kau peduli dengannya?" Sasuke begitu penasaran karena Shikamaru begitu melindungi monyet pirang—Naruto.

"Karena dia sepupuku, Sasuke." Jawab Shikamaru yang membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Kau sepupunya?" tanya Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa Shikamaru adalah sepupu Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab Shikamaru seadanya. "Karena aku sepupunya maka kau tak boleh mempermainkannya. Jika kau ingin berhenti ini saatnya. Aku tahu kau menyukainya. Bukan begitu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya karena Asuma Sensei telah tiba di kelas. Shikamaru segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke papan tulis.

Mendadak, Sasuke menyadari kalau dia sudah jatuh cinta dengan monyet kuning yang dia temui beberapa hari yang lalu. Jujur Sasuke akui, Naruto sudah menggetarkan hatinya yang keras seperti batu. Bahkan Sakura yang merupakan mantan tunangannya tak mampu melakukan yang seperti Naruto lakukan. Tetapi Sasuke terlalu malu untuk mengakui karena dia tidak percaya dengan cinta pandangan pertama. Lagi pula mereka sama-sama berkelamin sejenis. Sasuke terus menyangkalnya tetapi tetap saja, bayangan Naruto selalu hadir di setiap malam.

Ketika Sasuke melihat Naruto terjatuh dari atas pohon, Sasuke merasa dia melihat malaikat yang jatuh dari kayangan. Wajah yang manis dengan rambut berwarna terang seolah-olah sedang menyinari Sasuke. Alih-alih ingin memuja keindahan di depannya. Sasuke malah mengeluarkan kata-kata sarkasme yang membuat dirinya mengutuki diri sendiri setelah itu tetapi dengan cara seperti itu Sasuke bisa berdekatan dengan Naruto.

Sasuke akui dia sangat marah ketika Suigetsu menghina Naruto. Sasuke ingin membantu Naruto tetapi dia justru menyeringai pada pemuda itu. Sungguh memalukan ketika Sasuke menyadari bahwa dia sudah jatuh pada pelukan Naruto walaupun dia belum mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Naruto. Sasuke ingin mengatakannya tetapi dia takut malah kata-kata sarkasme yang keluar dari mulutnya dan membuat Naruto semakin membencinya.

Sasuke berharap tadi berhasil mengatakan bahwa dia ingin berteman dengan Naruto tetapi Shikamaru datang dan mengagalkan semuanya. Sasuke mengutuk kedatangan Shikamaru di dalam hati tetapi ketika dia tahu bahwa Shikamaru adalah sepupu Naruto, hal itu semakin rumit.

Pikiran Sasuke tidak dapat fokus pada pelajaran. Hanya Naruto yang berada dalam pikirannya. Naruto sudah menjadi candu baginya. Ya, Sasuke harus mengatakannya walaupun dia tahu Naruto pasti akan memakinya. Biarlah yang penting dia bisa berteman terlebih dahulu dengan Naruto sebelum dia mengambil hatinya. Sasuke berjanji di dalam hati dia tidak akan menyakiti Naruto seperti orang-orang yang menyakiti Naruto. kalau perlu, dia akan membalas dendam jika Sasuke tahu orangnya. Mungkin Sasuke terlalu jauh memikirkannya tetapi jika dia sudah mencintai seseorang, dia akan selalu melindungi orang itu dan membalas siapa pun yang berani menyakiti orang yang dia cintai.

Tanpa terasa, bel pulang berbunyi, Sasuke segera membereskan bukunya dan bergegas menuju kelas Naruto. Tingkah Sasuke membuat seisi kelas terheran-heran. Tidak seperti biasanya, Sasuke terburu-buru seperti dikejar anjing. Hanya Shikamaru yang mengetahui sebab Sasuke seperti itu.

Sasuke segera mendatangi kelas Naruto dan menanyakan keberadaan pemuda itu tetapi semuanya menjawab bahwa Naruto telah pulang. Sebagian wanita di kelas Naruto berteriak senang ketika Sasuke datang ke kelas mereka. Bahkan mereka berebutan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Mendapati Naruto telah pulang, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyusul Naruto karena kemungkinan besar Naruto belum terlalu jauh dari sekolah.

Tebakan Sasuke tepat sasaran. Dari tepatnya berdiri Sasuke melihat Naruto berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah. Dalam diam, Sasuke mengikuti Naruto dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh. Sasuke tidak ingin Naruto tahu bahwa dia sedang diikuti tetapi Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh ketika dia melihat dua orang yang mengikuti Naruto dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

Sasuke terus memusatkan pandangannya pada Naruto dan dua pemuda yang berada di belakangnya. Ketika jalan tampak sepi, dua pemuda itu membekap Naruto dari belakang dan menyeret Naruto ke dalam sebuah van hitam.

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke, mengenggam tangannya. Segera dia berlari untuk mengejar van itu tetapi jika dia berlari seperti ini maka Sasuke akan kehilangan Naruto.

Sasuke segera menghentikan taksi dengan paksa, kemudian dia menyuruh sopir untuk mengikuti van yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

Van yang diikuti Sasuke berhenti di sebuah bangunan yang tak berpenghuni. Sasuke menyuruh sopir taksi berhenti dan tetap menunggunya. Sasuke segera menyusul ke dalam bangunan itu. Sasuke bergerak dengan hati-hati. dia tidak ingin pergerakannya ketahuan. Sasuke bertekad untuk menyelamatkan Naruto walaupun dia harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

Sasuke bersembunyi. Dia tidak ingin bertindak gegabah yang akan membahayakan Naruto. Sasuke terus memerhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan empat pemuda itu pada Naruto. Sasuke tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruto.

Satu pukulan menghantam wajah Naruto dan yang terjadi Naruto malah meludah pada mereka. Sasuke tersenyum, itu adalah Naruto yang dia kenal. Tidak pernah takut dengan apa pun.

"Pukulanmu lemah sekali. Jangan-jangan kau ini perempuan." Naruto tersenyum mengejek.

Sasuke memang tidak salah memilih pujaan hati.

"Sial!" Satu pukulan lagi menghantam pipi Naruto. "Kurang ajar! Seharusnya kau takut pada kami." Ancam pemuda itu.

Dari tempatnya bersembunyi, Sasuke menggengam tangannya dengan kesal. Ini saatnya dia muncul dihadapan mereka tetapi Sasuke segera mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat seseorang yang begitu dia kenal menghampiri Naruto, bergabung dengan empat pemuda yang menyiksa Naruto.

"Neji!" Seru Naruto tak percaya. "Kau sudah gila? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto terlihat geram ketika melihat Neji tertawa padanya.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu untuk menjauh dari Gaara. Bukankah aku sudah memperingatimu." Neji mencengkram wajah Naruto.

Naruto berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Neji dari wajahnya.

"Aku dan Gaara hanya bersahabat dan untuk apa kau peduli jika aku dekat dengann Gaara. Bukan kah kau tidak berhubungan dengan Gaara?" Naruto membalasnya dengan seringai yang membuat Neji melayangkan pukulan pada Naruto.

"Kau menjijikan Naruto. Pantas saja kau selalu menderita. Menyedihkan."

Neji memberikan perintah pada anak buahnya untuk menghajar Naruto. Pukulan yang Naruto terima membuat Naruto terbatuk-batuk, mengeluarkan darah. Melihat keadaan sudah semakin parah, Sasuke segera keluar dengan santai dan tersenyum. Semua yang berada di sana terkejut, termasuk Naruto yang menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Dengan lirih Naruto mengatakannya. Napasnya terasa habis.

Sasuke terlihat tenang di tempatnya. Sasuke bersandar di dinding dan tersenyum pada mereka semua.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Neji yang dikenal sebagai orang yang baik justru melakukan sesuatu yang membuat nama keluarganya akan hancur. Hm mungkin ini akan semakin menarik." Sasuke dengan santai, mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan menggoyangkan-goyangkannya.

"Aku sudah merekam semuanya di sini. Bagaimana kalau aku menyerahkan ini pada kepala sekolah dan orang tuamu? Bukankah kau harus takut, Neji?" Sasuke menyeringai.

Neji terlihat tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Kedua orang yang memegang tangan Naruto segera menerjang ke arah Sasuke tetapi dengan cepat Sasuke menghindar.

"Jika kalian menerjangku seperti tadi maka batu ini akan melukai kalian. Bukannya aku sombong tapi tikus-tikus seperti kalian tidak pantas untuk berhadapan denganku. Atau kalau kalian ingin memaksa, aku bisa mengirimkan semua kejadian ini pada semua anak di sekolah. Aku hanya perlu menekan tombol kirim di ponselku." Sasuke menunjukkan ponselnya.

"Sial!" Neji mengumpat kesal. "Cepat kita pergi." Neji menyuruh anak buahnya untuk pergi, meninggalkan Naruto dengan Sasuke.

Setelah kepergian Neji dan anak buahnya. Sasuke menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang kini menyandar pada dinding di belakangnya.

"Menurutmu?" Naruto balik bertanya seraya menyentuh lukanya. "Aw!" Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit." Saran Sasuke.

"Tidak usah. Biarkan saja nanti sembuh sendiri." Naruto menghela napas. "Sas,"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke yang kini duduk di samping Naruto.

"Terima kasih." Ketika mengatakannya, Naruto mengalihkan mukanya dari Sasuke.

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke terlihat bingung.

"Kau jangan pura-pura tidak tahu." Naruto menggeram kesal.

"Aku memang tidak tahu kau berterima kasih untuk apa."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya karena dia tahu Sasuke pura-pura bodoh.

"Baik, aku berterima kasih karena kau menolongku dari Neji."

Sasuke tersenyum membuat wajah Naruto memerah. Jarang sekali Naruto melihat Sasuke tersneyum dan ketika Sasuke tersenyum, itu membuat Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Hentikan senyum bodohmu itu." Ucap Naruto dengan kesal. "Kau tidak cocok dengan semua itu."

"Baik, aku akan melakukannya." Sasuke berhenti tersenyum, dan kembali dengan muka tanpa ekspresinya.

"Tapi darimana kau tahu aku ada di sini? Jangan-jangan kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Naruto dengan penasaran.

"Kalau aku mengikutimu, kau mau apa?" Sasuke balik bertanya. "Karena kalau aku tidak mengikutimu maka kau tidak mungkin selamat dari itu semua. Kau akan berakhir di sini tanpa ada yang menyelamatkanmu."

Jawaban Sasuke yang terbuka membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis dan bergumam. "Bodoh."

"Ha? Apa yang kau katakan?" Sasuke bertanya tetapi Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Sudah lebih baik kita pergi dari sini."

"Ya. Kita harus pergi dari sana." Sasuke membantu Naruto berdiri dan berjalan.

"Sas," dengan nada yang pelan, Naruto memanggil Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. "Yang ingin kau katakan saat kita di taman tadi." Naruto menegaskan lagi pertanyaannya.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya tetapi menutupnya kembali.

"Sudah kau tidak perlu ragu-ragu mengatakannya." Ucap Naruto memastikan Sasuke untuk mengatakannya.

"Ah, itu. Apa ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya?"

"Ya." Jawab Naruto. "Ini waktu yang tepat."

"Teman." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Apa?" ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto kebingungan.

"Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu."

"Kenapa?" Naruto tambah tidak mengerti.

"Karena kau berbeda dengan orang lain."

Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto memerah.

"Kau tidak memandangku seperti orang kebanyakan. Bahkan kau orang yang sangat membenciku. Di saat orang lain memujaku kau malah menunjukkan sikap yang lain karena itu aku ingin berteman denganmu. Kau berbeda."

"Aku tidak berbeda Sas. Kita ini sama-sama menghirup udara yang sama." Naruto mencoba tersenyum tetapi rasa sakit menjalar di kedua pipinya. "Jadi mulai saat ini, kau jangan memanggilku monyet."

"Hn, itu akan kupikirkan. Tergantung bagaimana sikapmu nanti."

"Jawabanmu membuatku semakin membencimu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku malah menyukainya."

"Kalau kau masih memanggilku monyet maka aku akan selalu memanggilmu ayam."

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu membuktikan bahwa kita adalah teman. Anggap saja itu panggilan sayang bagi kita berdua."

"Kau gila."

"Aku tahu."

Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama-sama, melupakan segela perdebatan yang selama ini terjadi. Sasuke merasa beruntung dia dapat sedekat ini dengan Naruto walaupun dengan cara yang terbilang tidak biasa. Tetapi jika caranya seperti ini, maka Sasuke sangat berterima kasih pada

Mulai dari berteman maka langkah pertama sudah sukses Sasuke lancarkan. Tinggal langkah selanjutnya yang akan dia laksanakan. Sasuke sudah tidak sabar menantikannya hingga saat Naruto menjadi kekasihnya.

**TBC**

* * *

Kembali hadir setelah lama bertapa~

Terima kasih atas review dan fav/follow cerita ini~


	5. Dia Kembali

Chapter 5 : Dia kembali!

Sasuke maupun Naruto tidak mengetahui bahwa kedekatan mereka menimbulkan kegemparan luar biasa di sekolah. Ini terjadi ketika banyak pasang mata yang melihat Sasuke dan Naruto memasuki gerbang sekolah bersama-sama seminggu yang lalu untuk pertama kalinya. Sasuke tetap mengendarai motornya tetapi yang berbeda adalah orang yang duduk di belakang Sasuke. Naruto—pemuda yang dikenal pemalas dengan santai duduk di belakang Sasuke. Para siswi yang melihatnya sangat iri dengan Naruto dan berharap mereka dapat mengantikan posisi Naruto. Padahal selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah memberikan izin pada siapa pun untuk menaiki motornya. Bahkan Sakura yang merupakan mantan Sasuke tidak pernah merasakan duduk di belakang Sasuke ketika Sasuke mengendarai motor. Inilah yang membuat semua orang penasaran dengan hubungan keduanya. Ini masih menjadi misteri bagi penghuni sekolah.

Kedekatan mereka mengundang berbagai macam reaksi dari kalangan penghuni sekolah terutama dari penggemar Sasuke yang menyatakan perang pada Naruto. Penggemar Sasuke tidak terima kalau idola mereka berdekatan dengan Naruto. Mereka akan membuat hidup Naruto sengsara hingga Naruto berpisah dari Sasuke.

Penggemar Sasuke berusaha memberitahukan Sasuke bahwa Naruto tidak baik untuknya tetapi Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu dan membiarkan begitu saja. Karena yang hanya bisa menilai adalah dirinya bukan orang lain. Sungguh dia tidak peduli, bahkan tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menyebutnya sebagai penggemar dari dirinya. Sungguh menggelikan bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memedulikan hubungannya dengan Naruto karena untuk sampai di tahap sekarang ini membutuhkan kerja keras. Sasuke hanya tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya. Bagi Sasuke hubungan mereka semakin hari semakin membaik walaupun terkadang saling melemparkan sarkasme.

Hubungan yang dulu bagaikan anjing dan kucing, kini berubah menjadi seperti permen karet. Di mana ada Sasuke selalu ada Naruto, begitu pula sebaliknya. Bahkan hubungan mereka terdengar ke telinga Tsunade dan sepertinya Tsunade senang bahwa Naruto mempunyai seseorang untuk dipercayai lagi. Tsunade bahkan berharap Sasuke dapat membawa kebahagian pada cucunya itu. Sama seperti Tsunade, Shikamaru juga memberikan dukungan penuh walaupun dia masih menaruh kewaspadaan pada Sasuke karena dia tidak ingin Naruto kembali merasakan luka yang membuat sepupunya itu dalam keadaan terpuruk.

Selain memberikan dukungan penuh, Shikamaru kerap membantu Naruto melewati rintangan yang diberikan oleh penggemar Sasuke. Semakin lama, penggemar Sasuke menjahili Naruto sudah melewati batas kewajaran. Bahkan tidak segan-segan, mereka menyebarkan gosip yang tidak manusiawi. Naruto yang mendengar gosip mengenai dirinya tidak memikirkannya karena itu bukan masalah yang besar.

Naruto berprinsip 'aku tidak peduli'. Naruto menganggap penggemar Sasuke sebagai penggemarnya yang tertunda karena mereka tidak sanggup menahan kharisma dirinya. Dan tentu saja, ketika Naruto mengutarakan pendapat mengenai penggemar Sasuke, Naruto hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu membuat Sasuke terheran-heran. Padahal sudah begitu banyak masalah yang diterima oleh Naruto karena orang-orang yang menganggap diri mereka sebagai penggemar Sasuke. Tetapi karena Naruto tipe orang yang _stay cool _membuat semuanya terlihat biasa-biasa saja. seperti tidak ada kejadian apa pun yang menimpa dirinya. Naruto menganggap sebagai ujian kesabarannya. Tidak salah, kalau Sasuke mencintai Naruto.

Sasuke semakin tidak sabar mendapatkan Naruto seutuhnya.

**o0o**

Pagi hari di sekolah, Naruto yang biasanya terlambat kini sudah berada di sekolah. Padahal waktu masuk masih empat puluh menit lagi. Dia berlari menuju kelasnya. Saat Naruto melewati kelas 3B, dia melihat dua orang siswi sedang berdiri seraya berbicara dengan suara lantang. Mereka mengeraskan suaranya agar ucapan mereka dapat terdengar di telinga orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Kudengar, dia menjual tubuhnya pada Sasuke." Ucap perempuan berkacamata pada siswi lainnya kemudian dia tertawa. "Karena mana mungkin Sasuke ingin berteman dengan orang macam dia atau kemungkinan dia melakukan pada Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke harus tunduk padanya."

"Sungguh menjijikan. Perilakunya pantas seperti kelasnya. Menggelikan." Kemudian terdengar suara tawa yang memekikan dari siswi satunya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, dan menoleh ke arah dua siswi yang berdiri di dekat loker. Naruto memutuskan untuk memberi pelajaran untuk mereka. Sudah ada ide untuk membuat kedua siswi itu mengetaui siapa Naruto sebenarnya. Sembarang saja mereka menghina dirinya. Naruto akan membuktikan bahwa dia juga bisa sesekali melawan.

Naruto tersenyum ke arah mereka kemudian dia berjalan perlahan ke arah satu siswi itu. Naruto memberikan senyum polosnya, kemudian dia mendorong tubuh siswi itu hingga terpental ke tembok. Naruto memojokkan siswi yang tidak dia ketahui namanya. Sedangkan siswi yang satu sudah kabur dari sana, meninggalkan temannya bersama Naruto. Tangan Naruto diletakkan di sebelah kiri tubuh siswi itu. Naruto menghimpit, dan terlihat bahwa siswi itu menunduk ketakutan. Tak berani menatap Naruto yang kini memasang wajah polos nan mematikan.

Naruto memegang dagu siswi itu, mengangkat wajahnya agar menatap mata Naruto.

"Dengar, kau ini mempunyai wajah yang sangat yang cantik tapi sayang mulutmu itu perlu kau sekolahkan. Apa kau merasa kurang dengan pelajaran di sekolah ini? Apa pelajaran di sini tidak bisa membuat mulutmu menjadi lebih berpendidikan?" Naruto menyentuh wajah siswi itu. "Kalau kau mau aku bisa mengajarkanmu sopan santun dengan—" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya sendiri. Dia tampak berpikir. "Hm, dengan ciuman. Kau mau?" Bibir Naruto mendekati bibir perempuan yang berada dihadapannya tetapi ketika jarak mereka tinggal beberapa centi lagi, Naruto menghentikannya.

"Ah, aku lupa. Kau tidak mungkin menginginkan ciuman dari seseorang yang menjual tubuhnya, kan?" tanya Naruto, sambil menepuk pelan kepala siswi itu. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu atau kau bisa pergi dari hadapanku."

Naruto tersenyum ketika perempuan itu gemetar ketakutan dan pergi dari sana. Setelahnya, Naruto segera pergi ke kelas. Beruntung sekolah masih terlihat sepi. Bahaya juga kalau ada yang melihatnya tadi. Bisa-bisa dia menerima ceramah dari neneknya. Itu lebih mengerikan dibandingkan dengan gosip mengenai dirinya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Naruto sudah berada di kelas dan segera disambut oleh teriakan Kiba.

"Oi Naruto. gosipmu semakin parah. Apa kau tidak ingin melaporkannya ?" pertanyaan keluar setelah Kiba memberikan salam selamat pagi padanya.

"Biarkan saja. Nanti juga akan hilang sendiri." Naruto tersenyum. "Lagipula itu akan membuatku terkenal. Bukankah enak menjadi orang terkenal? Naruto tersenyum, menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih. "Kau tidak ingin minta tanda tanganku atau foto bersama selagi jadwalku belum padat?" canda Naruto.

Kiba segera membalas perkataan Naruto dengan jitakan di kepala teman sekelasnya itu.

"Kau gila. Bagaimana kau bisa setenang ini?" Ucap Kiba dengan kesal. Bagaimana dia tidak kesal kalau Naruto bisa biasa saja? Menyebalkan, begitu yang dipikirkan Kiba.

"Lalu aku harus apa? Masa aku harus menghilangkan diriku sendiri agar gosip itu menghilang." Balas Naruto dengan bingung. "Kau tidak tahu saja bagaimana mulut anak perempuan. Nanti kalau ada bahan baru, gosipku juga akan mereda."

"Bukan begitu. Ini tidak akan mereda dalam waktu dekat. Seharusnya kau menjauh dari Sasuke." Kiba memberi saran yang ditanggapi Naruto dengan tawa. "Sepertinya Sasuke memberikan mala petaka padamu."

"Aku ingin menjauhinya tapi dia selalu mendekat padaku. Jadi sebenarnya salah siapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan memainkan kedua alisnya, menggoda Kiba tepatnya. "Atau kau bisa membantuku dengan bilang kepada Sasuke untuk menjauhiku."

Dengan cepat Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau berhadapan dengan manusia satu itu. Dia mengerikan. Lebih baik aku berhadapan dengan Shikamaru dibandingkan dengan Sasuke." Kiba bergedik ngeri. "Dia seperti titisan iblis."

Naruto tertawa, "Ah, memang sih dia seperti titisan iblis tetapi dia baik."

"Dia hanya baik padamu. Selama aku satu sekolah dengannya, baru kali ini aku lihat dia mau bersosialisasi dengan yang lainnya. Padahal sebelum kau datang, dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya." Kiba menimpalinya. "Sudahlah, lagi pula kau memang orang aneh yang pernah aku temui. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang dapat bertahan dengan sifat Sasuke."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Hanya itu yang bisa Naruto katakan dan tersenyum lebar yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan ucapan, "Kalau begitu sekarang kau pinjami aku tugas bahasa inggrismu. Aku belum mengerjakannya."

"Kerjakan sendiri." Kiba segera meninggalkan Naruto di tempatnya.

"Berikan temanmu ini belas kasihan. Apa kau tega kalau aku dihukum?" Naruto mengiba tetapi hanya ditanggapi Kiba sebagai angin lalu.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Naruto merajuk.

"Minta bantuan saja pada Sasuke."

Naruto terdiam dan memeluk Kiba. "Ide bagus. Kalau begitu aku akan ke kelasnya. Dasar pelit."

Naruto menjitak kepala Kiba sebelum dia pergi dari sana dan mendapat teriakan umpatan dari Kiba.

"Monyet sialan!" Teriak Kiba menahan sakit kemudian terdiam. "Eh? Naruto ke kelas Sasuke?" setelahnya Kiba menggaruk kepalannya. "Aku kan hanya bercanda." Tambah Kiba dengan polosnya.

**o0o**

"Sas," tanya Karin dengan senyuman menggoda.

Sasuke mendongak dan melepaskan pandangannya segera. Dia tidak menjawabnya, membiarkan Karin tetap mengantung senyuman di wajahnya.

"Aku membutuhkan pendapatmu mengenai pelajaran sejarah Jepang modern. Apa kau ada waktu?" Karin tidak patah semangat. Dia tetap berusaha walaupun Sasuke tidak meliriknya sama sekali.

"Sas," Karin mengulangi memanggil nama Sasuke. "Apa kau bisa?"

"Kau bisa meminta bantuan pada Shikamaru." Setelah mengatakannya, Sasuke bangkit dan menutup bukunya. "Kau menganggu waktuku."

Baru saja Sasuke akan keluar kelas, teriakan nyaring menyapu seluruh kelas Sasuke.

"Sasuuukeee!" Teriakan Naruto membuat seluruh kelas 3A memerhatikannya termasuk Shikamaru.

"Berisik." Shikamaru yang tertidur segera bangun dan kembali tidur ketika melihat Naruto yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun, ha?!" Karin menghilangkan lemah lembutnya ketika melihat Naruto di sana.

Bagi Karin Naruto adalah hama yang selalu menganggu rencananya. Menyebalkan sekali melihat bocah F di sini. Di dalam pikirannya Karin merutuk.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf." Diakhiri dengan tawa khasnya.

"Ada apa bocah kelas F ke sini?" tanya Karin dengan angkuhnya.

"Ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Lagi pula aku punya nama." Naruto memasang muka masam ketika Karin memanggilnya bocah kelas F. "Namaku Naruto. Apa perlu aku menuliskannya untukmu?"

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli. Lagi pula, Sasuke sibuk. Sudah sana pergi." Karin mengusir Naruto.

Sasuke memberikan tatapan tajam pada Karin, dan membuat nyali Karin menciut tiba-tiba kerika melihat tatapan itu. Sikap angkuhnya sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Tidak ada yang mengetahui aku sibuk atau tidak kecuali diriku sendiri." Ucap Sasuke dengan dingin. Karin semakin mengecil dihadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto, "Ada apa kau ke sini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menghampiri Naruto yang membuat kelas 3A heboh seketika karena tidak pernah ada siswa kelas 3F yang mendatangi kelas 3A. Ini baru pertama kalinya.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu." Kata Naruto dengan ragu. "Apa kau punya waktu?"

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke. "Aku selalu punya waktu. Perlu bantuan apa?"

"Bantu aku mengerjakan tugas bahasa Inggris." Naruto menunjukkan buku tugasnya.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut sambil menyentuh kepala Naruto. "Baiklah, kemarikan bukumu."

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, dan menyuruhnya duduk di tempatnya membuat siapa pun tidak percaya. Ternyata hubungan mereka benar-benar sangat dekat.

"Sas," lirih Karin ketika melihat Sasuke begitu baik dengan Naruto.

Padahal ketika Karin meminta bantuan pada Sasuke, dia di tolak. Sedangkan Naruto yang meminta, Sasuke memberikan apa yang diinginkan Naruto. Karin kesal setengah mati. Dia menghentakkan kakinya.

Naruto melirik ke arah Karin dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika Sasuke sedang mengalihkan pandangan ke tasnya.

"Sas,"

"Hm,"

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku berada di sini? Sepertinya ada orang-orang di kelasmu tidak nyaman dengan kehadiranku." Akui Naruto. Dia juga merasa risih ketika beberapa siswa di kelas A berbisik mengenai dirinya.

"Abaikan saja. Bukankah kau tipe orang yang tidak peduli?" tantang Sasuke.

"Tapi kalau terus ditatap seperti itu, aku juga risih. Tapi biarlah." Ucap Naruto acuh akhirnya.

Sasuke menepuk kepala Naruto pelan, dan segera ditepis oleh Naruto.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau ajari aku." Pinta Naruto yang dianggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Baiklah, mana yang kau tidak mengerti."

"Semuanya." Naruto tersenyum polos.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Ini akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama."

Tatapan iri sekaligus kagum di kelas 3A menghiasi pagi itu. Beberapa siswi merasa tersaingi oleh kehadiran Naruto. Sungguh mereka ingin menyingkirkan Naruto tetapi selalu saja Sasuke berada di dekatnya. Ah, mereka selalu kalah dengan Naruto. Dan pagi itu, siswi di kelas 3A mendapatkan pemandangan luar biasa, Sasuke tersenyum walaupun itu sangat datar. Semua sependapat, Naruto merupakan orang yang beruntung karena bisa sedekat itu dengan Sasuke.

Bel masuk berbunyi, Naruto segera menutup bukunya.

"Terima kasih banyak. Aku akan mentraktirmu di kantin nanti." Naruto mengucapkannya dengan tulus, dan setelahnya dia pergi dari sana.

Sasuke sangat bahagia pagi ini. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto dengan cepat mengerti penjelasannya. Sepertinya Sasuke memang belum tahu sepenuhnya tentang Naruto walaupun hubungan mereka sudah membaik.

**o0o**

Jauh dari sekolah, tepatnya di bandara Narita seseorang tengah tersenyum memandangi gambar di ponselnya. Ada gambar Naruto di sana. Dia mengelus ponselnya seakan-akan dia sedang mengelus pipi Naruto. Sudah lama dia berpisah dari Naruto dan dia ingin menjelaskan semuanya setelah kepergiannya yang meninggalkan Jepang dua tahun lalu.

"Naruto, aku kembali." Ucapnya sambil menghirup udara kebebasan yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan.

Dia mengerek kopernya melewati pintu bandara, dan seseorang sedang menunggunya.

"Selamat datang."

"Aku kembali."

**o0o**

Shikamaru terbangun ketika ponselnya bergetar.

_Dia kembali_

Sebuah pesan yang membuat otak dan matanya kembali segar.

"Sial!" Shikamaru mengebrak mejanya dengan kasar, membuat semua orang yang berada di kelas terhentak kaget.

"Ada apa, Shikamaru?" tanya Kakashi dari depan kelas.

"Tidak ada, sensei. Maafkan saya." Shikamaru jadi tidak enak hati.

"Baik kalau begitu, kau bisa mengerjakan soal yang ada di papan tulis."

Shikamaru mengangguk, sebelumnya dia menoleh ke belakang, dan terlihat Sasuke memandangi dengan penuh tanda tanya. Shikamaru segera melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Setelah ini, dia harus memberitahukan kepada Sasuke dengan masalah yang akan datang.

Shikamaru harus melindungi Naruto. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menahannya.

Seseorang yang membuat Naruto hancur telah kembali.

**o0o**

Naruto berpikir bahwa hidupnya tidak akan kembali normal setelah kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu. Tetapi Sasuke membuktikan bahwa dia bisa kembali menjadi manusia normal bukan mayat hidup yang sering dia dengar dari orang lain. Dia tidak menyangka pertemuan konyol mereka dan sarkasme yang selalu keluar membuat hubungan mereka semakin dekat dan membuat dada bergemuruh hebat ketika dia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Tetapi dia berusaha untuk menekannya karena dia tidak siap jikalau dia harus merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Ditinggalkan karena kau tidak cukup baik untuk dirinya. Padahal Naruto sudah memberikan semuanya. Atau dia yang terlalu bodoh yang menyerahkan cintanya begitu saja.

Ah, andai semua kebodohan di masa lalu bisa dia ulang maka Naruto tidak akan membuat dirinya hancur dan tenggelam dalam masa lalu yang sia-sia.

Dulu dia memang bodoh, dan dia tidak ingin mengulanginya lagi. Ah, kalau dia bertemu dengan Sasuke apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia sudah berusaha bersikap biasa aja, tetapi jantungnya serasa ingin loncat dari tempatnya. Terkadang sudah ditekan sampai kempis, tetap saja rasa itu kembali membesar dan membuat dia ingin memeluk Sasuke.

Sungguh memalukan.

Naruto memegang pipinya, dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Berharap tidak ada yang menemukannya dalam keadaan memalukan.

Apakah dirinya bisa jatuh cinta lagi?

**TBC**

* * *

**Jakarta, 28/05/2016, 20:33.**

**Hadir setelah sekian lama tidak melanjutkan cerita ini~**

**Mungkin di chapter ini banyak perubahan di sana sini termasuk karakter Naruto dan berbeda dari chapter sebelum-belumnya.**


	6. Hanya untukmu

Chapter 6: Hanya Untukmu

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak Shikamaru memberitahu Sasuke tentang semua masa lalu Naruto. Ada perasaan benci setelahnya. Benci dengan seseorang yang telah menghancurkan Naruto. Sasuke menyadari bahwa peraasan yang dia rasakan bukanlah perasaan yang main-main. Mungkin banyak yang mengira cinta pada pandangan pertama itu tidak ada, tetapi kenyataannya Sasuke merasakannya. Dia hanya ingin membuat Naruto bahagia dan melindungi dari orang-orang yang menyakitinya.

Sasuke jatuh cinta pandangan pertama dengan Naruto. Dia merasakan getaran ketika dia melihat Naruto yang terjatuh dari pohon. Berawal dari pertemuannya yang aneh, hidup Sasuke mulai berubah. Terutama ketika Naruto terus masuk ke dalam hidupnya dan dia menyukai perubahan itu. Dia belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini pada orang lain. hanya pada Naruto dia merasakannya, dan ketika Shikamaru memberitahu yang terjadi pada Naruto, dia berjanji pada dirinya untuk selalu ada Naruto.

Rasa cinta yang baru Sasuke rasakan membuat dia ingin melakukan apa pun untuk Naruto. Sasuke tahu, Naruto bergitu rapuh. Awalnya Sasuke mempunyai rasa cemburu ketika Shikamaru begitu peduli dengan Naruto tetapi dia menyadari bahwa Shikamaru hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai teman saja. Tidak lebih, dan itu sedikit melegakan.

Shikamaru juga telah mempercayakan dirinya untuk menjaga Naruto dan Sasuke akan menepatinya karena dia akan memegang kepercayaan tersebut.

.

.

Sasuke meningkatkan kewaspadaannya setelah Shikamaru menceritakan segalanya. Dia tidak ingin kecolongan dan tidak bisa melindungi Naruto. Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto bukan lelaki yang lemah, tetapi dalam hubungan ini Sasuke merasa dirinya perlu menjadi lelaki yang lebih kuat untuk melindungi Naruto.

Semenjak itu, Sasuke mengikuti kemana pun Naruto pergi. Ketika Naruto datang terlambat dan terkena hukuman, Sasuke akan ikut dan menemaninya. Perubahan sikap Sasuke membuat semuanya gempar. Termasuk para guru yang menggosip tentang perubahan Sasuke. tentu saja yang digosipkan tidak peduli.

Hubungan mereka menjadi lebih intim. Sasuke tidak malu untuk merangkul Naruto, atau sebaliknya. Sasuke terkadang membuat usil pada segerombolan orang yang tengah membicarakan hubungannya dengan Naruto. Sasuke akan mengenggam erat tangan Naruto. Dan setelahnya teriakan membahana di lorong sekolah. Kini penggemar berat Sasuke tidak lagi menjahili Naruto, mereka kini berubah haluan mendukung hubungan Sasuke dengan Naruto. Sasuke tidak memedulikannya. Yang dia pedulikan hanya Naruto.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, dan sudah muncul Naruto di depan pintu kelas Sasuke.

"Sas," Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke, dan tersenyum seperti biasa.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke seraya mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak menyukainya." Keluh Naruto sambil merapikan rambutnya. Dia tidak suka kalau Sasuke mengacaukan rambut yang dia sisir saat berangkat sekolah tadi karena akan membuat kadar ketampanannya berkurang.

"Biarkan saja. Kau akan semakin manis." Sasuke menyisakan sedikit senyuman dari sudut bibirnya.

Naruto memayunkan bibirnya. "Dasar ayam menyebalkan. Kau sengaja melakukannya? Aku ini laki-laki jadi aku tampan bukan manis."

"Hn," Sasuke menanggapinya dengan datar. "Jadi apa yang membawamu ke sini? Kau tidak mungkin ke sini kalau hanya ingin mengejekku?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Dia teringat tujuannya datang ke kelas Sasuke. "Kau benar, Sas. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Kalau begitu kita ke tempat biasa saja." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, dan menuju tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat.

Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia biarkan Sasuke menuntunnya, membuat semua orang memerhatikan mereka. Terutama beberapa wanita yang menatap iri pada Naruto yang bisa bergandengan tangan dengan Sasuke.

"Hn, ada apa?" Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto ketika mereka sudah berada di atap sekolah.

"Jadi, setelah pulang sekolah kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto yang kini berada di sebelah Sasuke, bersandar pada pagar, membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya.

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Tidak biasanya Naruto bertanya tentang kegiatannya setelah pulang sekolah.

"Tidak, kalau kau sibuk aku tidak akan menganggumu." Jawab Naruto.

Sasuke menimbang pernyataan Naruto barusan. "Aku tidak kemana-mana. Kau ingin mengajakku kemana?"

"Eh, darimana kau tahu aku akan mengajakmu pergi?" agak terkejut karena Sasuke mengetahui maksudnya.

"Karena kau tak biasanya bertanya seperti itu. Jadi kau ingin mengajakku kemana?" Sasuke duduk di sampin Naruto yang berdiri. Naruto mengikutinya.

Naruto jadi malu, dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan di tempat langgananku." Naruto menatap ke arah langit ketika dia mengatakan tawarannya. Dia tersipu malu dan Sasuke dapat melihat jelas ada rona merah di kedua pipi Naruto. "Bagaimana?"

"Hn," Ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar. Tetapi di dalam hatinya dia berbunga-bunga setengah mati ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang tersipu.

"Kenapa sih kau pelit sekali bicaranya?" protes Naruto walaupun masih ada rasa malu di suaranya. "Kenapa aku bisa tahan denganmu?" lanjutnya yang diakhiri dengan tawa khasnya.

"Karena aku tampan." jawaban Sasuke mendadak membuat Naruto mengerutkan kedua alisnya, seperti air terjun.

Terdengar aneh di telinga Naruto ketika Sasuke yang mengatakannya.

"Aku sedang berbicara dengan Uchiha Sasuke, bukan dengan yang lain. Lagi pula itu tidak ada hubungannya." Naruto memberengut sebal.

"Hn,"

"Hei! Aku kan Cuma bercanda."

"Hn,"

"Jadi, kau bisa hari ini?"

"Hn,"

"Aku serius, Sasuke."

"Hn,"

Jawaban singkat yang di dengar Naruto membuat dia ingin menenggelamkan Sasuke ke dalam sungai.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi saja. Menyebalkan sekali sikapmu itu." Ujar Naruto kesal, dia bangkit dari duduknya tetapi tertahan.

Sasuke menggapai tangan Naruto, menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Naruto semakin kesal dan ketika menoleh ke arah Sasuke, Naruto sudah dalam keadaan kesal setengah mati.

"Apa lagi?" kata Naruto ketus. "Bukankah kau tidak bisa?" Masih terlihat ekspresi kesal di wajah Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kau menjawab pertanyaanmu sendiri?" Sasuke mengernyit.

"Ha?" Naruto tidak mengerti ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menolak ajakanmu. Aku mau." Sangat jelas Sasuke tidak menolak ajakan Naruto.

"Ha?" Naruto terlihat bingung kemudian tersenyum lebar. Moodnya sudah kembali ke asalnya.

Sasuke memukul pelan kepala Naruto. "Kenapa kau bodoh sekali? Makanya kau jangan bergaul terus dengan pohon kalau akhirnya otakmu tertukar dengan otak monyet."

Naruto meluncurkan protes, "Kenapa kau selalu mengejekku? Lagi pula aku hanya kaget saja."

"Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin ribut. Aku menerima tawaranmu. Kenapa kau gampang sekali marah? Seperti wanita saja."

"Terus saja mengejekku." Naruto melipat kedua tangannya. "Hm, tapi kau serius mau ikut denganku? Akhir perkatannya Naruto sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Iya, aku mau." Jawaban Sasuke yang normal membuat Naruto senang.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di gerbang sekolah. Seharusnya kau tinggal menjawab iya. Tidak usah berbelit-belit." Ucap Naruto seraya membela dirinya sendiri yang masih tidak terima dengan ejekan Sasuke.

"Iya, jadi bekal apa yang kau bawa hari ini?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak membawa bekal, aku beli kue melon." Naruto menunjukkan plastik yang berisikan kue melon.

"Tidak ada untukku?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi pura-pura sedih.

Naruto menampar pelan wajah Sasuke. "Kau jelek kalau wajahmu seperti itu."

"Jadi kau menganggapku tampan?" goda Sasuke.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ketika dia menyadari ada guratan merah di pipinya. Masih memalingkan wajahnya, Naruto memberikan kue melon pada Sasuke.

"Untukmu." Naruto menyerahkan kue melon serta susu cokelat kesukaan Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Sama-sama, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk.

Tidak ada percakapan setelah itu, mereka berdua menikmati makanan masing-masing hingga bel tanda istirahat berakhir berbunyi. Mereka segera pergi dari sana, kembali melanjutkan pelajaran di kelas masing-masing dan berlangsung hingga sore hari. Setelah bel pulang, semua penghuni sekolah mulai membubarkan diri dan hanya menyisakan anak-anak yang terikat kegiatan sekolah di luar pelajaran.

Naruto sudah menunggu Sasuke. Dia melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke, ketika Sasuke memasuki tempat parkiran.

"Aku kira kau tidak jadi." Naruto terlihat senang melihat Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mungkin mengingkari janjiku." Jawab Sasuke dengan suara santai.

Naruto menghela napas lega.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke mengangkat salah satu alisnya kemudian dia menoleh ketika mendengar helaan napas Naruto.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, menandakan dia baik-baik saja.

Sasuke menyerahkan helm pada Naruto. "Kita berangkat sekarang."

Naruto mengangguk. Dia tidak ingin berlama-lama di sekolah.

Sasuke segera menyalakan motornya, dan Naruto bersiap-siap untuk menaiki motor hingga seseorang memanggil Sasuke. Naruto mengurungkan dirinya untuk menaiki motor dan melihat ke arah suara yang memanggil Sasuke.

"Sasukeeee!" teriak seorang perempuan seraya berlari ke arah mereka.

Sasuke melepaskan helmnya, dan melihat ke arah perempuan itu.

"Ino," ucap Sasuke ketika perempuan itu tiba di hadapan mereka.

"Sa...Sa..Sak..Sake...Sasuke.." kata Ino terbata-bata. Dia berusaha mengatur napasnya yang hampir habis karena dia berlari jauh untuk bisa mencapai parkiran.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto yang merasa kasihan dengan Ino yang wajahnya memerah, seperti habis tercekik.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," kini Ino berhasil mengatur napasnya. Kemudian dia memegang lengan Sasuke yang kemudian segera ditepis kencang.

"Maaf," ucap Ino dengan ekspresi takut. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ino, memandangi Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke acuh.

"Tidak bisa pergi. Kau harus pergi ke ruang dewan sekolah sekarang." Nada memaksa dalam suara Ino membuat Sasuke menatap tajam Ino. "Ada rapat penting." Ino melanjutkannya.

"Ah," ucap Sasuke ketika dia menyadari sesuatu. Dia melirik ke arah Naruto, kemudian kembali melihat Ino. "Kalau aku tidak ikut?"

"Tidak bisa. Ini penting. Sebentar lagi, ada festival dan kita belum mempersiapkan apa pun, termasuk ide. Kehadiranmu sangat dibutuhkan." Ino berusaha membujuk Sasuke agar dia tidak pergi.

"Bukankah aku sudah—" Sasuke memandang Ino tidak suka tetapi Naruto mencoba menghentikannya.

"Pergi saja," Naruto menyentuh lengan Sasuke dan menepuknya pelan. "Aku bisa menunggumu di sana." Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Sasuke meninggalkan tugasnya, hanya untuk acaranya. Ada yang lebih penting dari tawaran Naruto.

"Tapi—" Sasuke tidak ingin meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto memotong ucapan Sasuke dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Mereka membutuhkanmu. Kau bisa menyusulku kalau kau sudah selesai."

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan hingga dia memutuskannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana. Kau bisa kembali." Sasuke memerintah Ino seperti majikan memerintah pelayannya. Betapa Naruto merasa kasihan dengan siswi itu yang diperlakukan seenaknya dengan Sasuke. "Kau tidak apa-apa aku tinggal?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya, Jangan menganggapku seperti anak kecil." Naruto memasang wajah cemberut.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah, aku akan menyusulmu." Dengan tidak rela dia meninggalkan Naruto.

"Aku akan menunggumu." Jawab Naruto yang kemudian menjauh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke segera ke ruang dewan sekolah dan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat agar dia bisa bersama dengan Naruto.

.

.

"Sudah kau temukan?" tanya seseorang dari balik meja kekuasaannya.

Pria bersetelan hitam menyerahkan amplop cokelat pada orang yang telah menyewa jasa detektifnya. "Sudah, dia berada di Konoha High School. Semua yang anda butuhkan ada di sana."

Amplop cokelat telah berpindah tangan. Dia segera membukanya, dan data-data yang dia butuhkan ada di sana.

Dengan gerakan tangan menyudahi pertemuan, pria itu menerima bayarannya dan pergi dari sana. Kemudian pria yang berada di balik meja, memanggil pria yang berada di sampingnya.

"Siapkan mobil."

Pria itu mengangguk, mematuhi perintah tuannya.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali." Dalam kata-katanya terdapat kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

Tanpa di sadarinya untuk mendapatkan Naruto kembali tidak akan mudah karena akan ada pesaing lain yang akan menghentikan pergerakannya yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang kini mendapatkan sebuah perhatian dari Naruto.

.

.

Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki, entah kenapa hari ini dia ingin sekali berjalan kaki. Dalam perjalannya sesekali dia melihat para siswi melihat ke arahnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum kepada para siswi yang memberikannya lirikan tajam. Dalam perjalanannya, Naruto juga bertemu dengan siswi yang pernah menjadi objek kejahiliannya. Siswi itu langsung berlari, menarik tangan temannya. Siswi itu terlihat ketakutan, dan terus berjalan ketika temannya meminta penjelasan. Naruto menjadi tak enak hati, tetapi setidaknya dia mengurangi orang yang menjahilinya.

Naruto terus berjalan, hingga dia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Naruto," suara yang memanggilnya terasa tidak asing. Suara itu pernah dia dengar dari masa lalunya. Suara dari orang yang sangat ingin dia lupakan.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, mengabaikannya, dan terus berjalan. Dia tidak berani untuk menoleh ke belakang. Dia takut akan menemukan seseorang dari masa lalunya.

"Naruto," suara itu kembali menyapa pendengarannya. Naruto mengabaikannya sekali lagi, dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Naruto, " semakin suara itu memanggil namanya, semakin langkah kaki Naruto semakin cepat.

Naruto mencengkram tasnya kuat-kuat. Perasaannya campur aduk. Dia menyesal berjalan kaki. Seharusnya dia tidak mengikuti nalurinya. Dia benar-benar menyesal. Naruto cepat-cepat melangkahkan kakinya. Dengan langkah yang cepat, dia berusaha mengimbangi arah jalannya agar dia tidak menabrak orang-orang yang berjalan di depannya. Dia melewati orang-orang dan sesekali dia mendengar teriakan orang yang tak sengaja dia tabrak. Naruto tidak mungkin menghentikan langkahnya karena dia terlalu takut untuk melihat ke belakang.

Naruto terus berjalan hingga dia sampai halte bus. Dia berbaur dengan orang-orang yang sedang menunggu bus. Dia masih mencengkram erat tasnya, dan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan suara yang kembali terputar di otaknya.

"Sepertinya aku berhalusinasi." Gumam Naruto berulang kali, hingga dia mempercayai ucapannya sendiri. Dia berusaha menetralisir jantungnya. Naruto kemudian tertawa menyadari kebodohannya. Naruto segera menghentikan tawanya karena orang-orang yang memberikan tatapan aneh padanya.

"Dia tidak mungkin di sini."

Naruto mengelus dadanya. Dia bernapas lega tetapi jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat ketika ada yang memanggil dirinya. Naruto merapatkan diri di kerumunan, berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya.

"Naruto,"

Naruto menutup telinganya. Dia tidak ingin mendengar suara yang menganggunya. Naruto segera keluar dari kerumunan dan berlari kencang, dia terus memegang erat tasnya. Langkah cepatnya berhasil dihentikan ketika seseorang mencengkram erat tangannya.

Naruto berteriak, dan memukul orang yan mengenggam tangannya dengan tas.

"Naruto, hentikan!"

Naruto segera menghentingkan serangannya dan terlihat bingung.

"Sasuke?" Naruto buru-buru menyentuh wajah Sasuke. "Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?"

Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Naruto, dia berusaha berdiri dan merapikan rambutnya.

"Memangnya aku ini setan?" ucap Sasuke dengan kesal. "Berani sekali kau memukulku. "

"Aku minta maaf." Naruto membungkukkan badannya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau itu kau." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hn,"

"Maafkan aku,"

"Hn,"

"Kau tidak marah kan?"

"Tergantung,"

"Eh, bagaimana bisa begitu?"

"Ya, tentu saja bisa."

Naruto memajukan bibirnya, "Menyebalkan sekali."

Setidaknya kehadiran Naruto bisa mengurangi rasa takutnya.

"Kau yang lebih menyebalkan. Dengan seenaknya memukulku." Sasuke membela dirinya sendiri.

"Aku kan sudah meminta maaf, dasar rambut alien!" Naruto mengajukan protesnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau memerasku?" Naruto menghentakkan kakinya di jalan.

"Tentu saja bisa. aku akan meminta ganti rugiku nanti. Sekarang aku ingin menagih janjimu."

"Baiklah." Setengah kesal Naruto mengatakannya. Kemudian dia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Sas, motormu kemana?" tanya Naruto ketika dia menyadari motor Sasuke tidak bersama dengan tuannya.

"Dasar monyet bodoh! karena aku memanggilmu dan kau malah kabur, aku terpaksa meninggalkan motorku disana." Sasuke menunjuk motornya yang berada di bawah pohon yang tak jauh dari mereka. "Kalau aku menghadangmu dengan motorku maka kita berdua akan terluka. Aku dapat memastikan kau akan menubruk motorku karena kau berlari seperti kesetanan." Lanjut Sasuke sambil memukul pelan kepala Naruto.

Naruto memberikan senyum bodohnya. "Maaf."

"Hn,"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "Kalau begitu aku tunggu di sini, dan kau mengambil motormu."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak bisa, aku juga harus ikut ke sana. Tidak ada penolakan."

Naruto menggerutu ketika Sasuke menarik lengannya dan terpaksa menyetujui ucapan Sasuke yang penuh dengan ancaman itu. Naruto terus memasang muka cemburut ketika Sasuke terus membawanya dan menjauh pergi menuju kedai ramen langganan Naruto.

Dari kejauhan, sebuah mobil sedang mengintai mereka. Seseorang sedang memerhatikan Naruto dan Sasuke. Orang yang memanggil Naruto adalah dirinya yang kini mengintai dari dalam mobil. Tadi dia berharap Naruto akan menoleh ketika dia memanggilnya. Tetapi kenyataannya, Naruto terus berjalan. Walaupun dia hanya bisa melihat punggung Naruto, dia dapat merasakan bahwa Naruto tidak ingin bertemu dengan dirinya.

Mendapatkan kenyataan bahwa Naruto tidak menoleh ketika dia memanggilnya maka dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam mobil dan menyuruh tangan kanannya untuk pergi dari sana. Dari dalam mobil, dia menahan emosinya ketika lelaki yang tidak dia ketahui namanya bercanda dengan Naruto dan bahkan terlihat begitu dekat. Pemandangan yang dia lihat membuat matanya iritasi dan membuatnya penasaran dengan hubungan antara keduanya.

"Cari informasi tentang lelaki yang bersama dengan Naruto." Perintah mutlak telah diberikan kepada tangan kanannya.

"Baik, tuan."

"Kita kembali ke kantor."

Mobil itu segera melesat pergi. Sasuke segera tertegun dengan mobil yang baru melewatinya. Dia merasakan firasat aneh ketika melihat mobil itu. Perhatiannya tertuju pada mobil yang kini hilang dari pandangannya ketika berbelok ke arah kanan jalan.

"Sas, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Setelah itu Sasuke fokus dengan jalanan dan meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Firasatnya tidak pernah salah. Sepertinya orang yang menyakiti Naruto telah kembali.

.

.

"Bagaimana Shikamaru? Ku dengar dia kembali?" tanya Tsunade pada Shikamaru.

"Hm, begitulah."

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kalau sampai Naruto bertemu dengannya, Naruto akan kembali—" Tsunade tidak melanjutkan bicaranya. Dia menutup mulutnya, dan sekilas bayangan terpuruknya Naruto di masa lalu melintas dalam ingatannya.

"Tenang saja, ada Sasuke yang akan melindunginya."

"Ada apa dengan anak Fugaku itu?" tanya Tsunade penasaran. Bagaimana anak kenalannya ada hubungannya dengan Naruto? ini perlu ditelusuri, begitu yang berada dalam pikiran Tsunade.

"Dia akan melindungi Naruto." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tsunade melihat Shikamaru, meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Aku punya sumber untuk itu." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Ah, jadi begitu." Tsunade tersenyum kemudian. "Tidak kusangka, anak Fugaku akan terjerat dengan Naruto. Ini menarik, bukan begitu Shika?"

"Ya,"Shikamaru membalas jawaban Tsunade.

"Baiklah, tapi kau tidak boleh menurunkan kewaspadaanmu." Tsunade memperingati Shikamaru walaupun Sasuke akan ikut campur dalam urusan ini.

"Ya, kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan, aku ingin pulang dan tidur." Shikamaru menguap.

"Kau boleh pulang, dan aku akan mendiskusikan ini dengan Minato."

Shikamaru segera pergi dari kantor Tsunade, kemudian dia menghubungi seseorang.

"Dia kembali." Ucap Shikamaru memberitahukan seseorang di seberang sana.

.

.

.

"Paman Teuci, aku pesan ramen yang sangat pedas." Teriakan Naruto membuat pria paruh baya menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dan terlihat senang melihat Naruto datang.

"Naruto, betapa aku merindukanmu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau duduk di sini saja." Pria paruh baya yang bernama Teuci mempersilahkan Naruto duduk di meja panjang yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Paman sendiri?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Siapa yang kau bawa?" Teuci menunjuk Sasuke.

"Dia temanku."

"Tampan sekali." Puji Teuci, membuat Naruto memajukan bibirnya.

"Tapi aku yang lebih tampan." Protes Naruto yang tidak terima bahwa Sasuke lebih tampan darinya.

"Kau tidak tampan, tapi Manis." Ucap Teuci yang diakhiri dengan tawa khasnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Dari tempatnya, dia melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah dan ucapan Teuci memang benar adanya. Naruto begitu manis untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki.

Naruto tersipu malu, untuk menutupinya dia mulai menginterupsi tawa Teuci. "Paman, aku di sini bukan untuk ditertawakan." Ucapnya malu-malu. "Aku pesan ramen super pedas, dan kau Sasuke?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan mendapati Sasuke sedang memerhatikannya, membuatnya sedikit risih.

"Aku sama denganmu." Sasuke menjawabnya dengan asal karena pandangannya teralihkan oleh wajah Naruto.

"Jadi dua ramen super pedas." Pesan Naruto, mengabaikan tatapan Sasuke.

"Baiklah," Sahut Teuci.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, pesanan mereka segera datang. Naruto memakannya dengan lahap. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya melihatnya, dan mengambil sendok kuah dan mencicipinya. Dan yang terjadi, Sasuke terbatuk-batuk. Naruto segera menyerahkan segelas air dan mengelus pundak Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?" Naruto terlihat Khawatir ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang memerah.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke setelah menegak air putih hingga habis. "Aku benci pedas."

"Ha?" Naruto memastikan ucapan Sasuke. "Lalu kenapa kau memesannya?"

"Hn, aku tidak sadar telah memesannya." Jawaban polos yang meluncur dari Sasuke.

Kemudian yang terjadi Naruto tertawa, membuat orang-orang melihatnya. Sasuke hanya diam, memerhatikan Naruto yang sedang menertawakannya. Sasuke tidak ingin menghentikannya karena dia senang melihat Naruto yang tertawa. Dia ingin terus membuat Naruto tertawa, dan melupakan masa lalunya.

"Sudah tertawanya?" dengan datar, Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto.

Sambil memegang perutnya, Naruto mengangguk, dan mengunci mulutnya.

"Kita pesan makan yang lainnya untukmu, paman aku—"

"Tidak perlu, aku akan menghabiskan ini. Aku akan menahannya."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hn,"

"Sas, kau tidak perlu sok keren di hadapanku. Aku memakluminya kok." Naruto menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke. "Kalau kau tidak suka pedas." Lanjut Naruto seraya menggoda Sasuke.

"Naruto, untuk apa memesan lagi kalau akhirnya makanan ini terbuang?" Sasuke memandangi ramen dan Naruto bergantian.

Naruto membusungkan dadanya, dan menepuknya pelan. "Aku yang akan memakannya, dan kau bisa memesan makanan lagi."

"Aku bilang tidak." Sasuke menolak. Bagaimana mungkin dia kalah dengan makanan pedas di hadapannya? Dia tidak mungkin kalah hanya makanan pedas yang sangat dia benci. Dia akan melawannya kalau itu untuk Naruto.

"Iya, atau aku akan—"

"Akan apa?" Sasuke melanjutkan ucapan Naruto yang dia potong.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menarik mangkok Sasuke dan meludahi ramen tersebut.

"Sekarang ini milikku, dan kau tak bisa memakannya. Kau lihat sendiri, aku sudah meludahinya yang berarti ramenmu menjadi milikku. Sekarang kau pesan yang lain." Naruto memberikan daftar menu yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya. "Tenang saja, aku yang akan mentraktirmu."

"Ya," jawaban Sasuke terdengar pasrah. Ternyata dia sudah kalah. Betapa suasana seperti ini memalukan bagi dirinya.

Sasuke merasa gagal terlihat keren dihadapan Naruto.

Sasuke melihat daftar menu tetapi dia lebih tertarik memandangi wajah Naruto dan sebuah ide terlintas begitu saja.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Hm," Naruto terlalu fokus dengan ramennya.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahmu."

"Ha? Dimana?" Naruto gelagapan memegang wajahnya. Sungguh memalukan ada sisa makanan di wajahnya. "Di sebelah mana?"

"Di sini," Sasuke menunjukkan pipi kanan.

"Sudah hilang?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau ini tidak bisa membersihkannya?

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?" Naruto merasa dia sudah membersihkan wajahnya dengan benar.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan membersihkan sisa makanan Naruto di dekat sudut bibir dengan bibirnya. Sedetik kemudian, wajah Naruto merona, menahan malu.

"Sas," Naruto menjauhkan Sasuke darinya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membantumu." Jawaban singkat dari Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin merona.

"Itu tidak membantuku sama sekali." Dengan nada kesal bercampur malu dia memarahi Sasuke.

"Setidaknya bersih." Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kau membuatku malu." Naruto memegangi kedua pipinya.

"Kenapa harus malu?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Kau menciumku?" bisik Naruto sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Menciummu? Aku rasa tidak." Jawab Sasuke acuh.

"Saaaaassssss," teriak Naruto frustasi yang menarik pengunjung di sana.

"Sudahlah, lagian kau saja yang tidak bisa membersihkannya. Lanjutkan saja makanmu dan setelah itu aku mengantarmu pulang."

Naruto kembali ke posisinya dan kembali menikmati ramennya seraya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sesekali tersenyum pada Naruto yang membuat dirinya merinding.

Sasuke kembali memesan makanan yang lain, dan Naruto masih setia dengan _double _ramen di mejanya. Setelah mereka menghabiskan makanannya, dan membayar. Mereka segera pergi dari sana, dan Sasuke membawa Naruto ke taman yang sering dia kunjungi sebelum dia mengantar Naruto pulang.

"Sas, ini di mana?"

"Di taman." Jawab Sasuke setelah dia melepaskan helmnya.

Naruto merasa takjub dengan tempat yang dia pijak sekarang. Bagaimana dia tidak takjub, dia berdiri di bawah ribuan bintang yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, kau menyukai tempat seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah melihat ini di taman-taman yang lain."

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya, "Begitulah."

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Di tempat ini, aku bisa tenang dan melupakan segala masalah." Setelah mengucapkannya, Sasuke berbaring dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalan kepalanya.

Naruto masih duduk, dan menatap Sasuke sebentar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit jauh di atas sana. Mereka menikmati suasana seperti ini. Terbebas dari segela penatnya dunia. Tak ada kebisingan kendaraan, hanya ketenangan yang menemani mereka. Bunyi jangkrik terdengar ketika matahari mulai kembali ke asalnya. Angin bertiup lebih kencang. Mereka tak banyak bicara, hingga Sasuke membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Naruto." Panggilan Sasuke membuat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hm, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi penuh tanya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Pertanyaan Sasuke terdengar ambigu.

"Maksudmu?" Naruto tidak mengerti pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat ketakutan? Apa ada yang menganggumu?" Sasuke kembali bertanya. Dia hanya penasaran ketika melihat Naruto bergetar ketakutan.

"Tidak ada, kau mungkin salah melihatnya." Naruto mengelak.

"Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Sasuke dan dia melihat raut wajah Naruto berubah.

"Tidak," Naruto menggeleng.

"Baguslah kalau kau tidak ada masalah." Sasuke berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak melanjutkannya lagi. Dia tidak mungkin memaksa Naruto menceritakan masalahnya yang sudah dia ketahui dari Shikamaru.

Naruto mendesah pelan, membuat Sasuke jadi tak enak hati.

"Ayo aku antar pulang," Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya, dan membersihkan kotoran di baju dan celanannya.

Naruto mengangguk.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Naruto berdiri. Naruto menggapai tangan Sasuke dan berdiri. Dia membersihkan baju dan celanannya sebelum pergi dari sana. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah jalan terlebih dahulu.

Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang, sesekali dia menghindari batu-batu besar yang bisa saja membuat yang tersandung, dan tanpa dia sadari Sasuke sudah jauh di depan.

"Sas, tunggu aku." Teriak Naruto ketika Sasuke sudah berjalan agak jauh darinya.

Naruto terus berjalan hingga dia tidak menyadari ada batu besar, dan dia tersandung. Beruntung Sasuke menangkapnya sebelum wajah Naruto terjerembab ke tanah. Tetapi karena Sasuke yang kehilangan keseimbangan, mereka berdua jatuh dengan punggung Sasuke yang membentur tanah, dan bibir mereka yang saling bersentuhan.

Mereka berciuman .

Mata Naruto melebar, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak menyangkan insiden ini membawanya menyentuh bibir Naruto. kedua mata mereka bertemu, 5 detik mereka membiarkan bibir mereka bersentuhan. Mereka saling berpandangan dengan posisi yang berada di atas tubuh Sasuke.

Naruto segera tersadar, dan melepaskan bibirnya dari Sasuke. Dia menelan ludahnya, memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Dia tidak berani menatap Sasuke. Sungguh hatinya merutuki kejadian ini. Tiba-tiba Naruto memegang dadanya, jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang hingga dia takut Sasuke akan mendengarnya.

Naruto tegang, ditambah Sasuke masih belum bergeming. Dia menyadari bahwa Sasuke tengah memerhatikannya. Bisa gila dia berlama-lama di sini.

"Sas," panggil Naruto tanpa melihat Sasuke. "Ayo, kita lanjutkan perjalan—"

Namun sebelum Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya. Sasuke menghentikannya dengan membawanya dalam pelukannya. Tangan Sasuke membawa tubuh Naruto lebih dekat dengannya. Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto, dia langsung menyapu bibir merah Naruto, mengulang kembali ciuman mereka. Yang ini benar-benar ciuman, bukan hanya sentuhan ringan.

Tangan besar Sasuke, memegangi kepala Naruto kemudian menarik tubuh Naruto ke dalam dirinya. Lumatan-lumatan kecil mulai berubah menjadi lebih panas. Bahkan Naruto tidak bisa bergerak atau memberontak. Sasuke telah melemahkan seluruh sistem sarafnya. Pesona Sasuke telah membuat Naruo terperangkap dalam suasana ini.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. Dia mengeratkan dekapannya dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Naruto tidak menolak. Dia mengikuti permainan yang ditawarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Sas," Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya ketika Naruto mendorong pelan dadanya. "Aku—"

TBC

[Jakarta, 27/11/2016, 19:58]


End file.
